Shadowed Experiments
by The Darkest of Shadows
Summary: 4 years ago, Clary disappeared. 4 years ago, the Clave let Jonathan go free. Coincidence? Jace doesn't think so but with no proof or trail it is impossible to find Clary. Until one day the gang find themselves in Jonathan's lab. Do they find her? And even if they do, is she still the same? Or is she beyond their help? M for swearing, sexual references and later on lemons
1. Chapter 1

4 years

It has been 4 years since I have seen Clary. Nobody knows what happened to her. All we know is that one night she was there, the next day she was gone. I don't know what happened. Did she leave because of me? Personally I thought everything was going great, we were happier than ever. Clary had become really close with Izzy and even Alec was warming up to her. Ever since it had been known that she left me girls have been throwing themselves at me. But who could blame them, I am amazingly good-looking, with my wavy blonde hair, shinning gold eyes and a body to die for, who wouldn't want a piece of this. But it seems every girl I'm with just fuels my longing for Clary back. No girl could ever replace her.

A lot has changed over 4 years. I have gotten older (of course) at the age of 21 I'm still the best shadow hunter around. But the world has gotten a bit more disturbing. Valentine was dead, but somehow Jonathan was able to sweet talk the Clave into letting him go. He now runs a science lab deep under Alicante. Only the high members of the Clave know what's going on. The only thing I know is that more and more Shadowhunters are disappearing as well as many down worlders. I have no proof but I know that Jonathan is responsible for Clary's disappearance. I am ashamed of myself that I have not been able to stay faithful to Clary over these past few years. But a guy has needs, and I don't even know if she's alive. Isabelle was disgusted by my behaviour but I can't help it. Its not like I jumped into bed with these girls right after Clary disappeared, I spent 2 years searching for her until Maryse told me to stop, there was no trace, no evidence for me to follow.

So that's what brings me to today, sparing with Alec in the training room while Izzy and Ashley watched.

"Kick his ass Alec" called Isabelle from the sidelines

"Baby if you win we can have sex again" Ashley's annoyingly high pitched voice shouted. Isabelle visibly shuddered and I couldn't help but cringe. Even though it didn't give me much of a boost I still pinned Alec to the ground anyway. He grunted as he hit his head hard on the ground "okay okay, you win" he groaned. I smirked down at him "again" I added. He just rolled his eyes and I offered him a hand to get him up. "I'll get you one day" he says. I snorted in an unattractive way "yeah right, you can't beat this" I said gesturing to myself "I'm too good" Alec again rolled his eyes and I just smirked.

Before I could even bask in my glory Ashley came bouncing up to me placing a sloppy kiss on my mouth. I tried not to groan in disgust and just wrapped my arm around he waist pulling her against me, she moaned slightly as she felt me getting harder.

"Ew yuck get a room you two" complained Izzy.

"You're just jealous" replied Ashley in a childish way.

Izzy scrunched up her nose "yes I'm so jealous that you're the one kissing my brother and not me, cause you know I'm hard into the incest type thing"

I tried hiding my smile as Ashley huffed and started pulling me towards the exit, probably wanting to go to my room. But instead Robert Lightwood strolled in looking troubled.

Alec and Izzy immediately stopped what they were doing, all attention on their father. "Dad? What's wrong?" Izzy asked, worry laced her tone.

Robert cleared his throat. "You all have been called upon" he said.

We all looked at each other confused. "Called upon?" I asked hesitantly.

"You have been asked by the Clave to attend a viewing of… of Jonathan's research facility" Robert replied

We were all shocked and silent. "No way" Isabelle said crossing her arms.

Robert sighed. "Isa-"

"No way dad!" Izzy yelled at him. "That lunatic tried to kill us! And the Clave wants us to walk right in to his little freak show? No, no fucking way in hell that's happening"

"Isabelle that's enough" came the stern voice of none other than Maryse Lightwood. Her dark hair was in a tight bun and she was wearing a grey business like suit. "The Clave has invited you and you will take the invite pleasantly" she said in a hallow voice. Almost like she was a robot saying what needed to be said.

Izzy looked at her mother in shock "B-but Mother" she stuttered. But Maryse only held up her hand for silence. "You leave tomorrow morning, along with Magnus and the Day lighter" she said before briskly walking out, Robert trailing behind her.

Alec, who was standing in a shocked silence slid down the wall he was leaning against and stared at his hands. "This must be a trap" he whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

"No doubt about it" I said coldly.

"But why would Mother and Father send us" Isabelle said.

I could only shake my head, as once again Ashley pulled me out of the training room towards my bedroom.

But this time I was more than happy to go.

* * *

So yeah this is what I came up with. Hope you guys like it and please review and don't be scared to tell me if it's shit or not. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was as depressing as a funeral. Nobody talked through breakfast, except for Ashley telling me how last night was amazing and Izzy yelling her to shut up before she slashes her open with her whip.

Magnus and the vampire came over about an hour later. I hadn't seen Simon for about a year now. He and Izzy still hung out time to time but he hasn't been the same since Clary. Of course him being a vampire he looked the same. Still the 17 year old looking nerd, just without the glasses. By the looks of things he hasn't fed properly in a long time, dark purple bruises lay under his eyes and his fangs unconsciously kept sliding out, making his lower lip bleed.

Isabelle walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder almost lovingly. He looked into her eyes and gave her a small smile telling her that he was alright. This exchange seemed private so I quickly looked away to the corner that unfortunately had Alec and Magnus doing nearly the exact same thing, except their lips were locked together like they would never see each other again. I was happy for Alec, he had finally embraced his sexuality and wasn't afraid to show it to the world. He had told me one day that Clary had told him not to be ashamed. He heeded her words and came out to all the Clave. They didn't agree but didn't punish him either.

And here I am stuck with Ashley; at this point she was twirling a lock of my hair and making googly eyes at me. Don't make me vomit.

Maryse walked in at this point and told us it was time to go. Magnus reluctantly let go of Alec and started to conjure up a portal. I watched as sparks leapt from his hands and a swirling pool of white and blue made itself bigger and bigger until a human was easily able to walk through it. He stopped chanting and turned to us.

"Okay boys and girls, here we go" he announced.

Isabelle and Simon were the first ones to walk through the Portal followed by Alec. I glanced and Magnus quickly and nodded. I stepped through as well with Ashley clinging to me like her life depended on it. A familiar gut turning feeling came over me as I hurtled through the Portal and landed with a thump onto some grass. I would have landed gracefully if it wasn't for Ashley who had landed on top of me.

"Well this seems familiar" she said waggling her eyebrow at me suggestively.

"Oh give me a break" complained Isabelle. Ashley gave her a cold stare while Izzy just flipped her the bird.

I stood up and looked around. We were standing on top of a hill looking over Alicante. Its towers reached high into the sky as beautiful as ever. I had to admit that I missed this country. I always hopped that I would be able to take Clary here one day. But of course that dream was short lived. As I was about to open my mouth to ask why here the ground seemed to shake and a flight of stairs appeared going under the ground and stopping and a big wooden door. Isabelle uncoiled her whip from her wrist while Alec and I put our hands on our Seraph Blades The door creaked open and out came a hunched over fat man with thinning grey hair. If I said that Simon looked like a rat then this must be his father or something because the resemblance between this man and the common rodent was just uncanny.

Rat man took all of us in one at a time. His eyes staying on me a bit longer than I would have liked. He nodded to himself and then spread out his arms "Welcome welcome Shadowhunters to the glorious place that is Master Jonathans laboratory" he announced.

We all look a sideways glance at each other before our attention was returned to this pitiful man in front of us.

"Why have we been summoned here" I asked him. He just looked at me and smiled a dreadful smile showing his rotting teeth.

"All in good time my boy all in good time" was all the said before he gestured us to follow him.

Another look at one another and we followed him down into a darkened hall. Ashley still clinging to me for dear life. For the love of the Angel she is a Shadowhunter she should have a bit more respect for herself. Rat man clapped his hands twice and the lights flickered on revealing the hallway to be made up of shinning steel. It reminded me of a hospital in some ways, but a hospital wouldn't have this coldness about it.

"Master sends his apologies but he can not join us today, he is on an important business trip that could not wait" Rat man told us.

Isabelle snorted.

"You haven't given us a name good sir" came Magnus's voice. I had almost forgotten he had come with us.

"Ah yes of course where are my manners. My name is Simmons, David Simmons" He said bowing slightly.

Such a normal name for such a strange man.

"Now do follow me so we can begin our tour" Simmons said walking down the hallway.

The hallway led to many other hallways which all had doors leading into other rooms. The doors we came across looked like they were made out of thick steel and had a small window to look in through but they were all covered up with a slide. The doors also had a slot that looked like would open; it looked big enough to fit a plate through. What is this some sort of messed up hotel?

"What is it exactly you do here" I asked still eyeing the doors.

Simmons turned on us suddenly, his eyes gleaming in a dark glee.

"We do wonders here Mr. Herondale" he replied using my real last name. I narrowed my eyes at him but he only made an excited sound and scurried down the hallway even more.

"Creeper" muttered Simon. I nodded in agreement.

We stopped again after another 5 minutes of walking. This place was huge.

"Master Jonathan only wants the best for what he's planning" Simmons said.

We looked at him in confusion but then he opened a door that led to a platform looking down on some cages. The noise was horrific. Screaming of pain and sorrow filled the room.

I looked down and felt my throat close up.

They looked like… Shadowhunters… but not.

Some of the men and women had different coloured skin, some had blood red eyes and others had claws. The only indication that they were Shadowhunters was that they had thick black runes covering each part of their body.

I looked over at the others and they looked like they needed to throw up. Isabelle looked close to tears.

We turned to Simmons and he had a wide grin on his face looking down at them.

"We will tell the Clave of this" I hissed at him.

He looked at me in amusement. "You really think you're getting out of here boy?"

My blood ran cold as I went for my Blade but ended up grabbing nothing but air. I looked down to see my weapon gone.

"How-" I asked stunned.

Simmons only shrugged "We have our ways. Now please follow me" he said once again smiling.

"Master Jonathan wanted me to show you one last thing before we started our little fun" he said gleefully standing in front of yet another door. He opened it and we walked into a big white room with computers around the sides. More to the middle lay trays upon trays of surgical tools and syringes filled with liquid. Some looked like blood others had a strange silver or black ooze in them. What made this room even more disturbing was that the floor and most of the tools was covered in blood. It looked like the place hadn't been cleaned even once.

But that was nothing to the figure that was hanging from the ceiling.

She was small, only wearing a hospital gown. Her arms were shackled above her held by chains so her feat were dangling off the floor. The colour of her hair was nearly the same colour red as the blood surrounding her. And when she looked up piercing emerald eyes met my shocked golden ones.

Clary.


	3. Chapter 3

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. She was skinny. Even more so than when I had last seen her.

"I believe you all know each other" Simmons said with some sort of giggle.

"Clary" whispered Simon.

"What have you done to her!" screamed Isabelle going for Simmons but she was kept back by a guard that I didn't even see come in. "Let go of me you stupid piece of shit" Isabelle thrashed around.

"Please do stay calm Miss Lightwood, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" Simmons said giving us a dark smirk.

"You son of a-" I was then also firmly held but a guard even bigger than the one holding Isabelle. When I looked at everyone else they were too being held. Simmons calming walked over to Clary who was now looking at the ground hanging her head like she didn't have the strength to keep it up. "She is a beauty isn't she" he said softly grabbing her chin and turning her to face him. "Jonathan is very pleased with her" Clary spat in his face and Simmons slapped her across the cheek.

I struggled against the guards. I saw red.

"Unfortunately though" Simmons carried on moving to one of the nearest computers "She still has some spark in her, she is a redhead, that's to be expected" Simmons turned on a dial and Clary started to scream and trash against her bindings. The chains. They were electrocuting her.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Simon yelled at him.

Surprisingly Simmons did stop and Clary's screamed died down. She made no sound, just hung there limply.

Simmons came up to us once more. "Do not fret Shadowhunters, she is near to completion and then we won't need to use such methods" he said to us. All traces of humour gone.

He looked back at Clary once more than back to us. "You are going to join her" he said simply.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clary twitch.

"Join her?" Alec asked almost in a whisper.

Simmons looked over to him and then all of us.

"Oh yes of course you still don't fully understand what's going on here. Oh how amusing" Simmons sighed almost dreamily. "You see when Master Jonathan and Master Valentine's army was defeated by you Shadowhunters and your Downworlder friends and Valentine was unfortunately killed Master had a thought. Downworlders are scum yes, but if you mix the genes of Shadowhunter and Downworlder together, the end creation will be unstoppable. So Jonathan started to do some experiments. After taking the blood of a Werewolf and taking out the essential parts of it, he injected it into the bloodstream of a Shadowhunter. It took a few days for the effects to become clear but the results were well worth waiting for.

The Shadowhunter started to change, grew claws and got unbelievable strength, it was magnificent. But why stop there? Shadowhunters with part Vampire, part Warlock and even part Faerie. But only the strongest survive… and that brings us to you" Simmons explained, having that dark glee in his eyes again. "It is said that you are the strongest Shadowhunters the world has seen in decades and Jonathan would very much like you in his army"

"How do you know we won't just turn on him when his back is turned" Isabelle spoke up.

"Oh my dear you really think Jonathan doesn't have a way of erasing your memory after the transformation is complete" Simmons starts chuckling under his breath.

"What happens with the Downworlders" Magnus asked.

Simmons only shrugged. "We take what we need and then dispose of them"

I saw Magnus and Simon visibly stiffen

"What did you do to Clary" I asked, almost scared of the answer.

"Jonathan knew of Clary's angel blood and wanted to work with that a bit more. But an Angel will hardly be useful to him. They are too good, wouldn't do the work that would be asked of them. So what he did-" Simmons stopped smiling an evil grin "he injected demon blood into her system as well as a bit more angel blood as to not poison her. Had quiet an effect too. Thought she was going to die a few times, but she's a fighter" Simmons looked over at Clary still smiling.

We were all shocked speechless. Ashley by this point was crying hysterically.

"How can the Clave let this happen" I whisper.

"Jonathan has friends in the Clave stupid boy" Simmons spat.

I glared at him "I'm not a boy"

"By age maybe not but by actions, yes you are still a boy" Simmons said glaring at me.

He looked at the guards "Take them to their cells"

"NO!"

We all looked at Clary who was glaring daggers at Simmons and struggling wildly against her chain.

"Take them away now!" shouted Simmons.

The guards started dragging us towards the doors as Simmons made his way over to the dial again. As he was about to shock her a groaning sound followed by a snap filled the room as Clary fell to the ground in a heap. She coughed up what look like blood and staggered to her feat. When our eyes met again they were completely black.

"Let. Them. Go" she growled.

"Do not let them go" ordered Simmons "She is much too weak to do anything. Take them away now!"

We were once again being dragged backwards as more guards came into the room all pointing blades at Clary.

What we didn't expect to happen was that Clary started laughing. And then she was gone. She had just disappeared. The guards holding us stopped in their tracks looking around.

Clary's laughed still filled the room almost hauntingly.

We all stood still for a moment.

Suddenly a black smoke appeared behind one of the guards and grabbed the blade then slicing the guard's throat.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Yelling and screaming filled the air as all the guards leapt towards the dark figure, swinging their blades madly, but one by one they all fell in a bloody heap until it was only the guards holding us and Simmons left.

The guards holding us then fell to the ground all with their throats cut and their eyes unseeing. They were dead.

Simmons was kneeling in the middle of the room begging the figure for forgiveness. The creature had hair that looked to be on fire and black smoke engulfed its entire body, making it seem like a black dress. But the thing that stood out the most was the black wings coming out of its back. Each wing spread out to about 20 feet across. The tips reached high for the sky and the ends were all dripping blood. She was beautiful but horrible and I couldn't look away. She was grinning down at Simmons in a maddened way.

"Please, I didn't want to do it, Jonathan made me. Please spare my life" Simmons begged.

It was a pitiful sight.

"You were always the one taking glee in my pain, telling Jonathan not to stop when he was torturing me deep into the night. And now you beg for your pathetic life like I would even consider it" her voice sounded like wind chimes but had a permanent sneer which made it frightening.

"Please… I beg yo-" Simmons voice was cut off by a blade stabbing into his throat and coming out the other end of his neck. Simmons slumped forwards like a sack of potatoes. He was dead.

The figure was breathing hard clutching her head as the dark fog started to fade from around her body. She fell and I was there quick enough to catch her. In my arms staring up at me was Clary. Her green eyes shinning with tears. She hesitantly reached up and cupped my cheek.

"You found me" she whispered hoarsely.

I didn't know what to say. So I just pulled her into a tight hug. Never intending on letting her go again.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for the confusion guys. I must have replaced Chapter 4 with Chapter 5 somehow :P silly me. Anyhoo this is Chapter 4 :) Enjoy**

* * *

Over the speakers an alarm started to blare. I looked at the others who were staring at Clary and I. Ashley was glaring at Clary even though she had just saved our lives.

"Can you move?" I asked Clary. She nodded. I helped her to her feet and we quickly ran out into the hallway.

"Which way?" Isabelle said in a panic.

"This way, come on" Clary said before running down the hallway faster than I thought possible.

"What about the other Shadowhunters?" called Alec.

"Leave them. There is no hope for them now" Clary called back. We nodded in glum understanding.

We came to a crossroad. Clary looked down the two hallways uncertainty.

"I thought you knew where you were going" whined Ashley.

"Give me a minute" snapped Clary.

We started hearing footsteps and yelling coming from behind us.

"Clare I don't think we have a minute" Simon said casting worried looks between Clary and behind us.

"This way" Clary announced, running down the left corridor.

We all sprinted after her. The realisation dawned on me that Simmons took us this far down was because he knew it was nearly impossible to find your way out if you didn't know where you were going. Unfortunately for us the footsteps and yelling was getting closer and when I looked behind I could see guards running after us. "Keep running, when you hit another two corridors go left and then right. You will find the door soon after that" said Clary who had stopped running.

"Clary –" I started but she cut me off

"I'll be fine" she said looking at me. Her green eyes turning black. "Trust me"

I reluctantly nodded and led the others down the corridors she explained. But not before we heard the screams of men cut short and a tinkling laughter.

As we rounded another corner we were stopped short but a man with fangs and claws. It was an experiment.

"You can't leave" he said. His voice sounded breathless, like he had just run a marathon or he was in a great deal of pain. Personally I think it was the latter.

I was going to respond but not before a deathly cold hand touched my shoulder. I looked down to see it was Clary in all her dark glory.

She took a few more steps forward. Making herself be in-between us and this hybrid. She tsked and him shaking her head disapprovingly. "Mathew" she sighed "Let us through and I will let you live" she sung.

"I can't do that Clarissa. Master Jonathan will not allow it" he said. He may have said it with confidence but I could see in his eyes, the fear he had staring at this darkened beauty.

Clary threw her head back and laughed a terrible laugh "You really think I give a dam what my dear older brother will allow and not allow" she chuckled. "I will ask, one more time. Please… get out of our way" she said sweetly cocking her head to the side, like a child inspecting something interesting.

The man, Mathew shook his head. "No"

Clary hung her head. "Now that's a real shame" she said before launching herself at him. There was a startled cry and a snapping sound. Clary carelessly chucked the mangled body to the side as if he weighed nothing then turned back to us. We all stared for a long moment. Looking into her eyes I saw no recognition. Like she didn't know who we were and why we were here. I took a hesitant step towards her. "Clary" I said carefully. Her body twitched at the sound of my voice but made no other movement. Ashley whimpered behind me as I took another step forward. "Careful Jace" Alec said. Clary snarled gently at Alec for speaking out, but her eyes never left mine. It was like staring into the darkest depths of Hell. Now I was right in front of her. If she wanted to kill me she could.

"Clary it's me. It's Jace" I said

"Jace" she said, it sounded odd with her voice like this, but realization came to her and the darkness in her eyes faded to green, but a shade darker than what it normally is. She reached up like she was going to touch me but she just waved her hand over my face "I know you" she whispered. I nodded. She looked behind us and saw the rest of the group.

"I was getting us out of here" she said almost to herself. We all nodded uncertainly.

Determination covered her face. "Come on then" she said, turning around and taking off running again. We all quickly followed after her. After a few minutes of running, not coming to anymore unwanted company we came to a familiar door. It was the one that would lead outside. I ran up to it and tried opening it, but of course it was locked.

"Move over" Clary said gently coming between me and the door. She raised her hand, one of her nails had grown extremely long and pointed, almost like a dagger, she slid the nail across her other palm. Beads of blood came to the surface and she pressed her hand against the dark wooden door. It flung open. Sunlight flooded into the corridor. We all ran out and up the stairs onto the grassy hill.

We were all breathing hard. I stared as the stairway and door disappeared, like it had never been there.

"What kind of hell hole was that" Simon said.

We all just stood there speechless.

I looked around trying to find Clary but instead Ashley engulfed me in a big hug placing a kiss on my lips. I felt wetness on my face, she was crying. "I thought I was going to die" she sobbed into my t-shirt. I patted her back awkwardly. That's when I saw Clary standing under a tree looking over the city. I detached myself from Ashley and went over to her.

"All this time I was under Idris" she said wistfully.

I nodded "Yeah" was all I could say.

Clary looked over at Ashley. "She's pretty" she stated.

I sighed "Look Clary.."

"No I get it, I was away for a long time" she shrugged and then continued to look at Alicante. She sighed "It's beautiful"

"Yeah it is" I replied.

The sun was starting to set making the sky orange and pink. It was truly a beautiful sight. "We need to go" I told her softly. She nodded and turned back towards the group that was already walking down the hill.

I took one more look at Alicante before following them too.

Jonathan POV

I stepped over the bodies that littered the floor. Hatred and anger flooded through me as I walked deeper and found even more bodies. I came across Mathew's body. Such a waste of space that man was. "Yes sir, no sir" was all he ever said.

By the Angel my little sister really knows how to make a mess.

I wasn't surprised the find Simmons body lying on the ground lifeless right where I had last seen dear Clarissa. He was always so week and pathetic. I roared in frustration, the sound bounces off the walls.

"Clean this place up" I snapped at my guards. They hurriedly started dragging out the bodies leaving a trail of blood in their wake.

You just wait little sister.

I'm coming for you.


	5. Chapter 5

We had taken shelter in a cave on the outskirts of Idris. Magnus had been too worn out to conjure up a portal for us to go through. It had started to rain during the night so we were forced to stop. We had made a fire and was now all sitting around it trying not to freeze to death. Idris was known for having cold nights.

"Where do we go?" Isabelle asked.

"Home, to the institute. We tell Mum and Dad what we saw then they tell the high council." Alec said.

"We can't do that" Clary's voice spoke up.

We looked up at her. She had been standing at the mouth of the cave for the entire time while we were talking.

"What do you mean we can't do that? Maryse and Robert are the only ones that can help us. Or has your brain been fried too much for you to know that" Ashley snapped at her. Isabelle gave to a look that could kill, but Clary hardly noticed her.

"I'm sorry Alec, Isabelle, and even you Jace" Clary said turning towards us, her face was grave.

"Why are you apologizing" Isabelle asked confused.

"Iz, your Mum and Dad are on the council" Clary said glumly.

It took us a moment for what she said to really sink in.

"No…" Alec whispered.

"They knew I was there. They came to visit the facility. This was two years ago" Clary said.

"You're lying" Ashley said. "She's lying you guys!"

"Why would I lie about this? What do I have to gain?" Clary said calmly.

It then dawned on me that it was two years ago that Maryse had told me to stop looking for Clary. That there was no way for me to ever find her. "She's telling the truth" I said. Isabelle looked at me with tears streaking down her face. "They knew Jace, they knew." Alec pulled her into a hug. He too had tearing rolling down his face.

I sat there. Not knowing what to do.

Clary POV

I stood there, watching the group I had dreamed about for 4 years. And now here I am reunited with them, and all I have caused is dread.

I am completely messed up now. I don't even know what I am. Half demon half angel. A freak. That's what I am. I can feel the raw anger and hatred coursing through my veins, as well as power. But then my other half stops me from being just that. Just the monster that lurks on the inside. It's sleeping now. It's like another being that lives inside me. Telling me to do things. This is what a crazy person must feel like.

Four years in that place really did a number on me. Being in that room hours on end as my own brother tortured. Laughing in glee at my pain. He said that he had perfected me. But perfected me into what? A weapon, that's what. A weapon to use against any Shadowhunter that disobeyed him.

I hated telling the Lightwoods about their parents. I really did. But it had to be done. I remember when Maryse and Robert came and visited me for the first time.

_Flashback_

_Pain. That's all I could feel._

_"Again" the voice called and once again the room filled with my screams, begging them to stop._

_"That's enough" the voice commanded._

_I felt a hand raise my head. I stared into the dark eyes of my brother. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. I knew that my eyes reflected the same colour. I could feel the monster coming forth. _

_"You have a visitor little sis" he said in a sickly sweet voice. He moved out of the front of my vision and I saw two people I least expected. Maryse and Robert Lightwood. I tried to form words but they would not come. _

_"They are here to see the progress I have made dear sister" Jonathan chuckled._

_Wait… No. it couldn't be. They could not be in on this._

_"Oh yes sis. They know everything. Quite recently but still. They know" I could hear the happiness in his voice. "I will leave you alone for a little chat then"_

_The slamming of the door announced my brother's departure. It was just me and them._

_"Clary" Maryse said stiffly. Robert could only stare with guilty eyes. I knew he didn't want to be in on this. But he had no choice. Jonathan was powerful._

_"Mar-yse" I choked on my words. I could taste blood in the back of my throat. _

_"Help... me" I pleaded. _

_Maryse only shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't do that Clary"_

_Dread crept into my chest. _

_"The Clave follows Jonathan now. We have no choice but to let this happen" she said. No emotion in her voice._

_"Jace?" she knew what I meant._

_"He has moved on Clary." _

_Her words killed the little hope I had left. _

_I was truly alone._

_"We are done here" called Maryse._

_The doors opened and I heard the retreating sound of high heels. _

_"So… where were we" his cruel voice echoed _

_I closed my eyes._

_"Oh yes I remember"_

_I screamed._

_End of flashback_

I shuddered at the memory. I looked over at Jace, who now had, what's her name? Ashley I think it was. Was sitting on his lap resting her head on his shoulder while he stroked her back. I looked away, feeling my eyes turn black and afraid that people would see. Nobody could know how easily the monster awakens.

I try to keep it sleeping, but it's difficult. The monster is basically the seven deadly sins inside of me. And every time I look at Jace. Lust takes over. I push it down and am glad to find that my love for him is still there. Even though his love for me might have died a long time ago.

I was startled from my thoughts when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked around and saw a face that I have missed so dearly.

"Simon" I say, my voice cracking as sobs rack through my body. He pulls me to him in a tight hug.

"Shh Clary" he sooths me "It's going to be okay"

"I've missed you" I say into his chest, which is cold since his heart is no longer beating. "I've missed you too Clare bear" he kisses my forehead "So much"

I didn't even realise when we had slid to the floor, but soon enough my head was in his lap and I had fallen asleep.

Jace POV

Seeing Clary in the vampire's arms flared something deep within me. I was jealous. By the angel of course I was. I knew that they loved each other in a different way, but still. I wanted Clary to fall asleep in my arms. I looked down at Ashley who was snoring softly, and not in a cute way. Had Clary really given me and Ashley her blessing?

I didn't want it.

I wanted her to fight for me. I know it sounds selfish and stupid but I didn't want her to give up on us. I should just man up and tell her I still love her. But I don't even know if she would believe me. I stopped looking for her. Yeah that just shouts love doesn't it.

I sighed and stared out of the cave. The rain hadn't let up. My clothes had started to get damp and my hair even started to drip a few rain drops of its own. I moved Ashley off my lap and gently lay her on the cold ground. She stirred a bit but didn't wake. I went and stood out in the rain letting the cool droplets cool my heated skin. "Penny for your thoughts?" came a voice next to me.

Magnus stood in all his glittery glory next to me in the rain. His black hair had flattened down against his face making him look older. I shrugged and glanced over at Clary who was peacefully sleeping.

"Ah" Magnus says catching my glance "she still loves you, you know. I can see it in her eyes. And you love her too"

"I do" I sighed "But how can she still love me. I abandoned her. Left her in that place to be tortured and who know what else"

"Jace, you didn't abandon her. You couldn't find her. There was no trace, no clues at all pointing to where she might be" Magnus said.

I shook my head "Yeah I guess"

"You'll see. You two are meant to be, but" Magnus looked back into the cave "You need to break things off with Ashley"

"I know" I said. Breaking up with Ashley won't be a problem. I didn't love her in any way. But Ashley has a temper and I don't want Clary to be on the receiving end of it, even though I know Clary won't be the one getting hurt.

The night was disturbed by a piercing scream. Magnus and I turned to see Clary standing in the middle of the cave clutching her head. I didn't even think, I was at Clary's side in a flash.

"Clary?" I asked worried.

"He's in my head" she said strained, she started pulling at her hair "I can't get him out!" she screamed again thrashing around. I gathered her in my arms holding her tightly as she twitched in my hold.

"What's wrong with her" asked Isabelle who came and sat next to us.

"I don't know" I whispered stroking her hair "But it can't be good"

Clary POV

_I was running_

_Always running_

_Hiding, running, hiding, running._

_The forest was thick around me. My feet were bare and my hospital gown was soaked in blood. I saw an opening and sprinted as fast as I could towards it. I slowed down as I came closer. Closer and closer._

_The meadow I saw was green and lush, but as soon as I stepped into the grass turned to ash and the trees around me lost its leaves and died, some bursting into flame. _

_I screamed out. Everything around me was dying. I looked across the now horrid looking meadow. And there standing on the other side, was me, but not me. This version of me had fire for hair and black demon eyes. Her black wings spread out around her. She smiled at me cruelly; her teeth were pointed and deadly looking. I took a step back but ran into someone else. Another me. But this one was wearing white and looked stunning. Her eyes shone a bright green and her wings were pure white and fluffed. She stepped into the meadow facing my darker self. They circled each other until they met in the middle. They only stared. Time seemed to stand still._

_"It's a sight to see isn't it?" _

_I spun around to see Jonathan casually leaning against a rotten tree. _

_"That is you Clarissa" he said nodding to the opposites who were still just staring into each others eyes. _

_"It's what's happening inside of you. Two halves battling for dominance. But only one can win. They weren't meant to be so close Clary. One must die" he said calmly. _

_I turned around again just in time to see the dark stab the light. I screamed out again as she fell to her knees. Red now soaked her white dress, she looked over to me and smiled, and then she was gone. _

_I felt cold. Like something inside me had just died. The dark was gone now as well. I looked down at my hands. I started to shake. These were not my hands. They were scarred and the nails were sharp and pointed. My hospital dress was gone now replaced with a dark fog._

_"This is you Clarissa" he whispered in my ear_

_"It's only a matter of time" his voice echoed through my head._

I woke screaming. I leapt up from Simons lap.

_It's only a matter of time_

"Clary?"

I didn't know which voice was real

"He's in my head" I called out

_Only a matter of time_

I pulled at my hair trying to make it stop

"I can't get him out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I was falling.

I was out cold before I even hit the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter. Not sure if it's any good so please write a review on this. Would still love to hear some ideas from you guys :)**

* * *

Jace POV

By the time morning came Magnus was able to conjure up a portal. We had travelled back to New York and were staying at Magnus's place. Alec seemed right at home here and led me to a spare bedroom where I could lay Clary down.

She had unfortunately not woken up yet which was worrying. Magnus said that her mind just needed rest. She will come to in her own time.

We were all seated in the living room, none of us saying a word.

"I feel so useless just sitting here" exclaimed Isabelle.

I sighed. I know how Isabelle feels. But what can we do? The Clave is corrupted, Jonathan once again has an army and we as usual have nothing.

"We need to call Jocelyn and Luke" Simon said from his corner in the room.

We all looked at each other.

Jocelyn had kind of gone mad when Clary first disappeared. She went on a demon slayer rampage demanding the demons tell her where to find Jonathan, knowing he was the one responsible. One night she took on too much for her to handle and nearly died. Took three Silent Brothers to heal her. She was never the same after that. Didn't come out of the house, didn't speak, hardly ate, she even burnt all of her paintings. The only sound she makes now is mumbled nonsense. As for Luke. He didn't take it too well either. He would go out into the wood for weeks, even months on end without coming back. He was more wolf now than he had ever been.

How would they respond to seeing Clary like this? Everyone now knows that Jocelyn left Valentine and Jonathan because Jonathan had demon blood in him. Now Clary did too.

Simon saw our hesitant expressions "Come on guys she's their daughter. I know Luke isn't really her Dad but he's as good as"

We knew it had to be done. Didn't mean we liked it.

"I'll send them a message" announced Magnus getting up and walking out of the room.

Not even an hour later there was banging on the door. Not waiting for us to open up Jocelyn, followed by Luke came marching in. Her eyes were crazed "where is she" she demanded

"Jocelyn…" Magnus started but was interrupted.

"Cut the bullshit Magnus, I want to see my daughter!" she shouted.

"Mom?" came a small voice from up the stairs. We looked up and saw Clary staring at her mother.

Jocelyn had tears running down her cheeks as she stared at her daughter. Clary came running down the stairs and flung herself at Jocelyn who engulfed her in a big hug.

"My baby, I thought I would never see you again" Jocelyn whispered to her.

Clary stayed silent, this didn't go unnoticed by Jocelyn.

"Clary what's wrong" she asked her.

Clary just stared at the floor "mom I-" she started but couldn't finish.

I knew she was trying to explain what happened to her, but she was scared of her mother's reaction.

"Clary?" Jocelyn had a worried tone in her voice now.

"He did things to me mom… things that can't be undone" Clary whispered still looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing she has ever seen.

"What do you mean? Clary? What did he do?" Jocelyn demanded.

Clary took in a deep breath and looked up staring at her mother. Her eyes the colour of coal. Jocelyn visibly paled and took a step back. Luke held her to keep her from falling. They all stared at one another for a few tense moments.

"No. No no no no no NO!" Jocelyn screamed.

Luke tried reassuring her but it didn't help at all.

"What did he do?! What did he do to my daughter?!"

Clary tried taking a step forward but Jocelyn shrunk back. Clary opened her mouth to say something but Jocelyn had already run out of the house. Luke stared at Clary for a moment longer before taking a step forward and hugging her in a fatherly way. Clary clung to him crying into his shirt. Luke kissed her on the forehead.

"I need to go after her Clare" he told her. Clary nodded in understanding.

Luke looked down at her. "I'll bring her back" he promised before turning and also walking out the door.

We all stood in silence. Nobody knew what to say.

"Well… that went well" came the annoying voice from non other than Ashley.

Isabelle, obviously sick of her shit walked right up to Ashley and slapped her across the face. Ashley screamed before trying to launch herself at Izzy but I held her back.

"Jacey did you see what that bitch just did!" she screamed.

"I think its time for you to leave Ashley" I told her in a stern voice.

She stopped struggling against me and turned to me in shock. I stared her down. She huffed and walked out but not before giving Isabelle and Clary the death glare.

With tears running down her face Clary ran back up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

"You guys figure out what to do next, I'll go talk to Clary" I said going up the stairs.

I knocked on her door but when there was no answer I let myself in.

The room was dark, so dark even with my heightened eyesight it was hard to see. But I could still make out the figure in the corner of the room hugging her knees to her chest. I went and sat next to her pulling to her pulling her towards me.

"I'm fucked up Jace" she said

I shrugged "who isn't" I replied.

She lifted her head "look at me Jace" she said.

So I did. He eyes was the darkest colour of black I had ever seen, dark runes I didn't recognise were carved into her cheeks and her lips were the colour of blood. I had to admit, it was difficult to look at. But this was Clary, and she needed my help. I stroked her cheek with my thumb "You're still beautiful to me" I whispered to her. Every so slowly the darkness left her face leaving behind the girl I loved. Our faces came closer together; I could already taste her on my lips. If I jus-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

I glared at the door in frustration and sighed getting up. I held out my hand for Clary to take and she took it gratefully.

Alec stood behind the door.

"What?" I asked a bit rudely, he didn't seem fazed by it in the slightest.

"There has been a Downworlder murder" Alec said

"Where?" I asked.

"3 blocks away from here. Come on we're gonna go check it out"

Clary and I followed Alec out into the street where the others were waiting for us.

* * *

It was a short walk to where the bodies lay. What I didn't expect was what we would come across.

The bodies lay in an alley, completely torn to shreds.

You could obviously see that it was the four Downworlders.

There was a vampire he looked to be around the age of 25, stake through its heart and its chest completely ripped open, a clear liquid was covering him which no doubt would be holy water.

Next there was a werewolf girl, young, very young, maybe 15, her arms and face had melted away from the bone, she had been sprayed with silver dust.

A Warlock, hung by the neck was dangling from the rooftop; his body was mangled and broken.

Lastly a Faerie. She was chained to a pole in the middle of the alley way. Blood dripped from her finger tips and the chains dug deeply into her chest.

The floor was completely red and on the wall there was a message written in blood.

**LET THE GAMES BEGIN LITTLE SISTER**


	7. Chapter 7

Jace POV

Clary had run off shortly after seeing the bodies. She had said it was her fault. We tried running after her but fuck she was fast. We had been searching for nearly 2 hours now. There was no sign of her anywhere. We had tried Taki's, Luke's bookshop (there was no sign of Luke or Jocelyn) we even asked the bouncer at the Pendulum club but no one had seen her. We had all split up, Alec went with Magnus and Simon went with Izzy so that left me on my own. Which I didn't mind so much anyway. For some reason I found myself down at the river where Valentine had his boat full of demons. It was such a long time ago.

It had started to lightly drizzle making my hair damp and stick to my face. In the distance I saw a small figure that I immediately recognized to be Clary. I don't know why I wasn't running towards her, but somehow I knew that something was wrong. She had changed out of her hospital down before she left. She was now wearing simple jeans and a t shirt, I swear she was wearing shoes when we had left the house but her feet were now bare. She was swaying slightly like a wind was blowing her around. But there was no wind. The rotting stench of demon activity hung in the air but they did not show themselves. I took another hesitant step towards her.

"Clary, Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"They're dead, because of me Jace" her voice was airy. She didn't turn to look at me.

"No, they're dead because of Jonathan" I stated.

"And Jonathan wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me" she replied.

"And you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, so really it's my fault" I argued.

She sighed "Jace" she said disapprovingly "Always trying to blame yourself" she said.

I said nothing.

"You can smell them can't you" she said, obviously talking about the demon smell.

I nodded, even though she was facing away from me.

"It's because of me that they're not attacking you right now, they stay away because I'm telling them to. But I can only do so much. They will stop listening soon" Clary said.

"Clary" I said carefully "We need to go"

She spun to face me. Her hair in flames and her eyes angry.

"Why?" she demanded "I'm a freak of nature" she spread her arms out "let the demons rip me to shreds. The world will be much better off" she half yelled at me.

I heard snarling from the shadows surrounding us.

"Clary don't talk like that" I told her.

Tears slid down her cheeks "I'm just like my brother" she whispered.

I was now in front of her holding her face in my hands "You are NOTHING like you're brother" I said firmly.

The growling got closer.

Clary was shaking in my hold "He made me like him Jace. I hear him in my head. He tells me to do things that I don't want to do. But he shows me images that I take pleasure in. Those bodies in the alley? I was disgusted that my brother would do that, but what disgusted me even more is that enjoyed seeing them lying there, lifeless, pathetic. But I wanted to be the one that made them that way." she took a step back "I wanted to be the one that killed them. That's sick Jace. It's fucking sick but it's tempting"

The dark runes were starting to burn their way to the surface of her skin and her eyes were starting to lose their green.

I took her face in my hands again, making her look into my eyes.

"That is not you Clary" I told her

"The demon and I are one in the same Jace" she said taking my hands in hers "don't you see that" she whispered.

"We can help you Clary, you need to fight it, like you have for four years, just fight it for a bit longer" I pleaded her.

To my relief she started to turn back to her old self.

"He'll never give up Jace"

I knew she was talking about Jonathan

"He thinks I'm his property, he won't stop until he has me again, he will burn this city to the ground if he has to" she told me.

"Then we will find him first" I stated.

Clary looked unconvinced but didn't say anything.

I turned around about to leave but was faced with a demon.

It was truly ugly. It had tentacles for arms and its entire body was covered in spikes that were dripping green ooze. It had holes in its head where I'm guessing its eye were supposed to be and it looked like its mouth had been ripped open up the sides, its mouth full of razor sharp and jagged teeth.

It snarled at us coming closer. I pulled my Seraph Blade from my belt calling out _Gabriel_ I took pleasure in seeing the demon shrink away from its light.

"_Give me the girl_" it hissed at me

"In your dreams" I replied

_"Then you must diiiiie"_

I wasn't worried, what's one demon going to do?

"Jace" Clary said in a small voice tugging at my sleeve.

I turned my head to see at least 30 other demons surrounding us.

_"Don't be stupid boy, you can walk away. We only want the girl"_

I spun in a slow circle taking all of them in. When I came face to face tentacle demon I simply raised my hand was beckoned my index finger towards me clearly saying _bring it on_.

The demons threw themselves at us. I slashed my blade down on any demon in my reach. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clary pouncing on the demons like a deadly animal. Her dark wings spread out behind her.

They just kept coming, for each demon we slay it seems two more take its place.

"Jace!" called out a voice.

I looked up to see Alec and Magnus running towards us. Alec had his blade at the ready. When they reached us Alec started cutting down demon after demon while Magnus used his magic to make some catch fire.

I don't know how long we fought for but eventually the last demon fell, collapsing on itself then disappearing. Back to Hell where it belongs. I looked over to Alec about to thank him but then things seemed to move in slow motion.

I saw a demon with a ragged sword for an arm come up behind him and thrust the blade through his back hard enough it came out through Alec's chest. Alec's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down where the weapon was sticking out of him. The demon tugged its arm out of him making Alec cry out in pain before falling to the floor.

I was running towards them as I flung my blade effectively stabbing the demon through the head. Ichor went everywhere some of it getting on me but I didn't even notice.

A scream went through the air as Isabelle came and knelt next to her brother.

"Alec!" she screamed for him but he couldn't respond he was choking on his own blood; the life was draining from his eyes. Isabelle placed his head on her lap.

"Don't leave me" she pleaded

Magnus also came and knelt down taking Alec's hand in his own. Simon stood a bit away staring in shock.

Alec tried to form words but it only came out in a choked gurgle.

His eyes started to slid shut and his breathing became rapid before he breathed no more.

"No!" screamed Isabelle, lightly shaking Alec shoulders.

"Jace"

I turned to see Clary staring down at us. Her face was blank.

"Leave him" she simply said.

I don't know if it was her tone or the determination in her eyes but I stood up from Alec's body and took Isabelle with me. She of course struggled against me yelling at me to let her go. Magnus kissed Alec's forehead before getting up as well.

Clary moved forward and knelt down by Alec placing a hand over his fatal wound.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She seemed to shine, her hair seemed to become brighter, her skin became pale and like her darker self, runes covered her cheeks, but these were light and also came down her arms, they seemed to shine against her skin. Big white feathery wings that looked transparent shot out from her back, they looked so soft. Clary herself looked like an angel.

She was chanting under her breath, you could almost see her power flow from her into Alec's wound. Before our very eyes the torn skin started to stitch itself back together, colour came in his cheeks and suddenly he took in a sharp breath, his eyes snapping open, they shone completely white for a moment before it faded to its own blue colour. Alec stared up at Clary in wonder, who now had her eyes open. Her eyes, like Alec's only moments before shone a pure white, you could only faintly see the green.

Alec looked up at us in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked us.

I shook my head "I don't know"

What I do know, is that Clary just got even more complicated.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary POV

Alec had passed out again a few minutes after I had healed him. Jace had carried him all the way back to Magnus's place which took about twenty minutes. I once again felt guilty knowing that I was the reason Alec was hurt in the first place. But instead of stares filled of hate and blame Isabelle hugged me, nearly knocking the breath out of me and thanking me over and over.

I was currently sitting on the steps outside Magnus's door just staring over the darkened city. I had forgotten how pretty like lights were when night fell. When I was down in that place the only sign that it was night was that all the fluorescent lights were switched off. They sometimes left me hanging in that room all night. The copper smell of blood always lingered in the air making me feel nauseous. I breathed in the crispy New York air, reminding myself that I wasn't there anymore. But I wasn't exactly free either. How could you escape from sometime that runs in your veins? I tried not to think of it too much.

Everyone was inside making sure Alec was still okay, leaving me to my thoughts, for now. I knew I should of told them about my other abilities but what could I have possibly said 'aw yeah by the way guys, not only I can change into a blood thirsty demon but I can also change into an angel with big white fluffy wings'

I snorted out loud. Yeah that would go well.

I was fiddling with the Morgenstern ring that still hung around my neck. For some reason Jonathan had allowed me to keep it over the past few years. Guess he just liked knowing that it reminded me that we were related. Sick bastard.

It made me edgy that Jonathan was in this very city. I could almost feel his gaze on me. Dark amusement shining in his eyes. Chills ran up my spine and I looked around me just in case. Of course he wasn't there. Jonathan wasn't stupid; he wouldn't just show himself to me. Especially not with Jace and the others right inside.

But then out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. My head snapped up in the direction, but whatever it had been, it was gone now. I must be paranoid.

I just kept staring out to the lights. Hoping that this nightmare will be over soon.

xxxxxxxx

Ashley POV

Look at her sitting over there. Stupid slut ruined everything. I had been following all of them the moment they had left the house. Angel those bodies were disgusting.

My heart had raced when I saw Jace fighting those demons. If only it was that red-haired bitch that got stabbed and not Alec. I didn't like Alec either though, what he was, was unnatural, and doing it with a Downworlder? Gag.

I didn't even have much feeling for Jace, he was just a good lay, and he was the best Shadowhunter that was currently living. So having that on my arm, going out to parties and meeting with some people from higher up did magical things for me.

But now his old tramp is back in the picture and I have been casted out like trash. I was visibly shaking with rage. I leaned out of the shadows a bit too much and Clarissa turned her head sharply to where I was hiding. I quickly moved back so she wouldn't see me. Eventually she turned her attention away from me and I sighed in releif.

Why can't she just die. Yeah she saved all of us from that place but that doesn't mean I have to like her. Like at all.

The way Jace looked at her made me sick. I'm everything that she's not. I'm hot. With my long, straight, silky blonde hair, long legs, nice big breasts, which by the way Jace loved to stare at while I rode him and I have a very nice ass. I have to admit, I'm not much of a Shadowhunter. That life has never really appealed to me. I should be treated like royalty, not lurking in the shadows fighting disgusting demons and getting black gunk all over me.

I glared at her for another few minutes before she got up and went inside. I was now alone, in this freezing cold air. I hugged my jacket tightly around my shoulders and started walking away.

I wasn't wearing a glamour so some boys I walked past wolf whistled at me as well as the occasional hip thrust in my direction. I of course looked dam good tonight. But then again, when didn't I look good? I was wearing a mini denim skirt that stopped mid thigh, a pink tank top that showed my cleavage, a tight leather jacket and black knee high boots with a four inch heel.

As I kept walking the streets got more and more deserted. The wind had picked up a little more making me shiver. Since I couldn't go back to the institute, not wanting to risk Maryse sending me back to that place to be turned into a freak, I was staying in a hotel about 5 blocks away from Magnus's place.

I turned my head sharply in the direction from where I came thinking I head footsteps. "Don't play games with me" I called "come out"

Nothing moved apart from some leaves that were gently blowing in the wind. I slowly turned my head around and nearly screamed in fright.

Standing about a meter away from me was a person.

A young man with shockingly white hair and terrifying black eyes. I have to admit, he had a handsome face and a nice body. By the way he was holding himself; he knew he was attractive, and that I was attracted to him.

I put on a flirty smile "well hello there" I said to him.

He chuckled lowly "Hello darling" his voice sounded so smooth, like a lullaby.

"What are you doing out at this time" I asked him

He simply shrugged "I could ask you the same thing"

I did my best flirty giggle and took a step closer to him "Well I'm just walking home. If you were a true gentleman you would offer to walk with me, just in case there was some lunatic around"

He smiled almost evilly "You don't know who I am, do you" he said it more like a statement than a question.

This confused me "am I supposed to?"

"My name is Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, and it is a pleasure to meet you" he said grinning.

I paled slightly and turned to run but he was in front of me again.

"Where are you going my sweet" he asked me cocking his head to one side.

"Stay away from me you freak" I snapped at him. This only made smile more.

"You're feisty. I like that" he said winking.

I looked around but there was no one to be seen.

"Ashley, it is Ashley isn't it?" he said

I gave a sharp nod

"I have a proposition for you" he said coming closer to me

"What kind of proposition" I asked warily

"One where we both get what belongs to us" he said like it was obvious.

"And what's that" this guy isn't very clear is he.

"I want my sister back and you want Jace. If you help me, we can get them, and" he said taking another step closer to me. We were now so close that we were touching. My breasts were pressed up against his chest and I could feel his breath tickling my skin as he skimmed his nose along my jaw line "we can have a bit of fun too, if you'd like" he says now looking into my eyes.

I smiled up at him "Tell me more"

He smirked and crashed his lips to mine.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuun. Sorry I know this chapter is a bit short but I hope you still like it. Tell me what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't really know where I was going with this chapter to be honest. Please stay with me on this I promise it will get better :) Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

Clary POV

When I walked back into the house it was silent. The place was like a shadow of its former self. The walls that used to be coloured so brightly was now a pale blue and the wooden floors just a plain mahogany colour. Chairman Meow was no where to be seen and I wondered briefly if he had passed away. Thinking of Magnus's much loved cat reminded me of the party Magnus had held for it, the night Simon was turned into a rat. I smiled fondly at the memory. Not because I enjoyed having Simon as a rat but because everything was still so new to me. This whole world of demons and Shadowhunters.

I heard a rustling coming from the kitchen and found Simon rummaging around in the fridge. He hadn't noticed me yet so I took the time to fully look t him. He looked the same, he may not have aged by looks but the way he held himself and certain looks in his eyes showed his age plenty. It kind of seemed like he aged ten years instead of just four. He still wore those silly nerdy t-shirts; the one he was wearing at the moment said 'I'll be the controller to your X-box'. For pants he just wore a simple pair of dark blue jeans and some converse shoes. He was still the same old Simon.

He had finally noticed me standing there. He didn't look surprised to see me still up.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked me grabbing a cup from one of the cupboards.

I shook my head "You?"

He looked at me and smiled sadly "I don't sleep remember"

I blushed slightly embarrassed that I had forgotten for a moment that he was a vampire. "Ah, right of course. Sorry" I mumbled.

He shrugged "don't worry about it Clare"

I saw now what he was pouring into the cup. The only thing Simon drank these days. Blood.

He took a sip staring at me. But not in a creepy way, it was like he was watching for what my response would be to seeing him drink the stuff.

"Any good?" I asked him like we were discussing milkshake flavours.

"It's cold, but it will do" he said taking another sip.

"You could always put it in the microwave" I suggested.

Simon screwed up his face "microwaved blood, now that sounds appetizing" he said sarcastically.

I laughed at his tone. It felt weird to laugh; it was almost foreign to me. I hadn't laughed in so long. Simon smiled at me.

We stood there for a moment, neither of us knowing what to say.

"So" I finally said "You and Isabelle have you uh" I left the sentence hanging hoping he would catch what I meant.

He sighed "We tried, about a year after you… disappeared, but it didn't work out" he said, his eyes becoming unfocused as his mind took him back to that time.

"Why not" I asked now curious.

He shrugged "dunno, I guess I was still mourning over you and she was just too focused on her training on being a better Shadowhunter"

"But you love her" I stated.

He nearly choked on his drink and looked at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on Si it's not that difficult to see" I said.

If vampires could blush he would be as red as a tomato about now. I snickered at him. It felt good talking like this. Like there was nothing wrong and we were just the best friends we were back before any of this happened.

"What you did with Alec" he started.

I sighed, I knew this was coming.

"That was amazing" he finished.

It was my turn to shrug. I really didn't know what to say.

"You know I'm actually pretty tired" I lied, I just didn't want to have this conversation right now "I think I might go to bed"

He nodded in understanding "G'night Clare bear" he said

"Night Si" I replied turning my back to him. I climbed up that stairs and walked the short distance down the hallway to where my bedroom was. It was nothing special. It had beige walls and white fluffy carpet. A desk sat in a corner of the room along with a dresser, there was a double bed in the middle of the room and a mirror hung on the back of the door. The room also led into an unsuit bathroom.

I sighed and sat on the corner of my bed. I didn't want to go to sleep knowing Jonathan would be lurking in my dreams, twisting and corrupting the only place where I can escape the world.

I began to wonder what would have happened to me if Jace hadn't found me. I always heard Simmons and Jonathan whispering to each other saying that I was near completion. What does that even mean? What more could they have done to me to make me "complete". I raked my fingers through my hair in annoyance.

That place was like my own personal Hell. At times I had actually thought that I had died, but then I would open my eyes again to see Jonathans face, telling me I couldn't give in now, not when they were so close.

I remember the night I was taken like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home from the Institute smiling like a mad person. My lips were swollen from the make out session Jace and I just shared after our endless hours of training. _

_Jace was a great teacher. He didn't hold back on me and when I did something wrong he would call me on it. I wasn't as good as him and I probably never will be, but I was getting better._

_Jace had wanted to walk me home. He was still worried about my safety because we had recently heard word that the Clave had let Jonathan free. But I reassured Jace that I would be fine. Jonathan wouldn't make a move this early. He still didn't like it but eventually let me go. _

_I had been walking for a good ten minutes now. Five more and I would be home._

_It wasn't a cold night so it surprised me when a chilling breeze passed over me making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I picked up my pace really wanting to be home now. _

_Over my hard breathing I heard footsteps following behind me, an airy laugh filled my ears. I whipped my head around but saw nothing. I sped up to a jog now. I saw my house in the distance. Just as relief was starting to build in my chest a hand caught on my elbow and tugged me back._

_I was met by the cold stare of non other than Jonathan._

_"Hello little sister. Did you miss me?" He said in a cruel tone._

_I didn't even have enough time to scream before he hit me over the head making my entire world go black. _

_End of flashback _

I wiped away a stray tear that had escaped. God I really need to stop crying. I got up to stand in front of the mirror so I could take a proper look at myself. It wasn't like I hadn't seen myself before. Jonathan took great pleasure in making me watch my reflection when he made me change. But this was different, because now I was just staring at me. Not the demon, not the angel, just me. I still looked the same in some ways, same uncontrollable curly red hair, same freckles scattered over my face, and I was still small. You could see I had gotten older; my face had matured over the years making me look even more like my mother. The one thing I didn't recognise as my own was my eyes. They were still wide and round but the colour that used to be a shocking green now seemed dull and lifeless.

I sighed looking around the room trying to find something to occupy myself with. My gaze settled on a sketchpad on my nightstand. I wonder how long that's been there. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was the same one from four years ago. The smooth cover was all too familiar to me. I flicked through my old drawings settling on the one I drew of Jace when we had first met. I ran my fingers over his face wishing he was real and not just a drawing. I looked at my nightstand again and saw a note.

**_Clary_**

**_Just a little something to say thank you for saving Alec's life._**

**_Magnus_**

I only briefly thought about how Magnus would have gotten this, but then remembered he was a Warlock. He could summon anything he wanted.

I picked up the pencil and started drawing on a fresh piece of paper. I put all my emotion into it. All my hate, my anger, my long forgotten happiness and my love.

When I finished I stared down at what I had drawn.

It was a meadow, just like the one in my dream. And just like in my dream everything was dead and rotten. At first glance it looked horrific and depressing but in the middle of the meadow I had drawn a rose that was about to bloom, and further on, on the horizon, the sun was starting to come up.

I touched the rose in my drawing and images starting flashing behind the lids of my eyes.

I saw the faces of the ones I loved, my mom, Luke, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon.

I saw a darkened sky.

I saw the gleam of a sword.

And I saw a pair of golden eyes filled with guilt and sorrow.

I gasped and let the sketchpad fall the ground. I stared at it blankly having no idea what just happened.

But I do know one thing.

Never in my life do I want to see that haunted look in those smouldering golden eyes ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but I have been studying and didn't have a chance to write anything.**

**So just to clear a few things up:**

**Clary escaped out of luck, Jonathan didn't want that to happen. ****Jonathan made Clary like the way she is to use her as a weapon**

**And for those people who are worried about Simon and Izzy, don't worry they will end up together :) **

**Would still love to hear some ideas you guys have.**

* * *

Jace POV

It's been a few days since the demon attack. Since Alec still hadn't gotten all of his strength back Izzy and I went around the city trying to find some information on what Jonathan is planning. But of course we found nothing.

This was so frustrating. It seemed everywhere we went Jonathan was one step ahead of us. We had gotten word that a minor Warlock in the city knew something of importance, but when we had gotten to his address we found him, or should I say, what was left of him splattered all over the walls of his apartment.

Simon had gone to the local vampire clan to see if he could get any information out of them, but they didn't exactly trust him. With him being a Day Lighter and he hangs out with us Shadowhunters it makes him an outcast of his own kind. And even if the vampires did want to help they wouldn't. They were fully aware of what Jonathan was capable of and would rather go against us than him.

This brings me to today. I was pacing in Magnus's living room trying to think of a plan. Magnus was sitting on the sofa with a large book in his lap trying to find a weapon we could use against Jonathan. Clary was sitting beside him also with a book in her lap. I sighed and tugged at my hair. Clary's voice finally broke the silence.

"Wait" she said.

I turned and saw she had a one of her delicate hands resting on a page from the book that Magnus held. I came to her side and looked at the page she was staring at. The page was old and had small rips at the edges. The writing was in a dead language that I couldn't read and in the middle was a picture of a sword.

Clary seemed memorised by it. "What is that" she asked not taking her eyes of it.

"That my dear is The Runes Blade" explained Magnus

Clary gave him a confused look so he explained.

"They say over a hundred years ago a Shadowhunter named Andrew Thrushcross and an Angel named Arietta started having an affair. Now of course this was forbidden. After a while Thruscross went to Arietta and asked her to give him some of her blood to create a weapon as powerful as the Mortal Sword. Blinded by love Arietta willingly gave him her blood and from this Thruscross created a sword matching the greatness of the Angel Blade. Thruscross wanted all worlds to know that this blade was forged by Shadowhunters so he gave the sword the runes of strength, speed and power. Raziel found out about this and struck Arietta down with the very sword she helped create and he stripped Thruscross of his runes.

What Arietta wasn't aware of was that Thruscross created the sword to use against the Angels. He said that as Shadowhunters they should not have to answer to anyone. So Raziel reforged the sword to make it a weapon to rid the world of demons. But this of course is only a myth" Magnus finished.

I was not unfamiliar with this story, Hodge had told it to me many years ago. Clary still stared at the picture of the sword in wonder. She finally looked up to find all of us staring at her.

"We need to find it" she said tapping the picture.

We all looked at her for a moment.

"But Clary" Izzy said shaking her head "It's a myth, it isn't actually real"

"No" Clary said firmly "It's real and we need to find it before Jonathan does" she said looking determined.

I looked over at Magnus who was staring back at me.

"Is there any proof of this sword being real" I asked him.

He gave me a knowing look saying he knew that if Clary wanted that sword I would try everything to get it for her.

"I'll see what I can find" Magnus said getting up from his spot and leaving the living room to go shut himself in the library.

There was a soft knock on the front door making all of our heads snap up. We looked at each other confused. Clary was watching the door with suspicion.

"Are we expecting someone?" asked Simon.

"No" I said walking towards the door.

Before the door was even completely open a flash of blond hair followed by the overpowering smell of cheep perfume crushed into my chest.

"Jacey I missed you" her high pitched voice sang.

Yup none other than Ashley Thorn was hugging herself to my chest like her life depended on it. I had nearly forgotten that she actually existed. Then I remembered. Shit. I hadn't actually broken up with her.

"Ashley" I said not even trying to sound happy to see her "what are you doing here?"

She pouted up at me no doubt trying to be sexy but instead just looked like a fish.

"I missed you baby" she said trying to reach up and kiss me but I turned my head so it ended up on my cheek.

"Didn't you miss me?" she asked running a pink nail up my chest.

"Ashley look-" I started but she cut me off.

"Jace I'm only here to help you and your little friend" she said too innocently looking over at Clary who was staring intensely at Ashley.

"And uh I can also help with your not so little friend" she said suggestively tracing her nail down to my zipper.

"Ashley-" I tried again but she only went and sat down on the love seat then winked at me.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

I looked over at Clary again who was still staring at Ashley who had finally gotten fed up.

"Can I help you?" she snapped at Clary.

"There's something… different about you" Clary said quietly.

Ashley shrugged and looked at her nails. I narrowed my eyes at her because I knew she did that when she was trying to hide something.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she replied not taking her eyes off her nails.

"Clary?" I took at step closer to her. She was still staring at Ashley, not even taking time to blink.

A menacing look flashed over her green eyes. "There's something… darker about you" she said. Ashley narrowed her eyes at Clary then looked over at me making her eyes as innocent as possible.

"Is there something you have to tell us Ashley?" I asked her calmly.

Ashley leapt up from her spot "I don't need this bullshit" she screamed "I'm going to bed" she stomped past me like a little child.

The bang from upstairs suggested her slamming the door. Unfortunately it was probably the door to my room.

Clary was leaning back looking exhausted.

She caught me staring at her and looked back with a serious expression.

"She can't be trusted Jace. Something has changed about her and it isn't good" she told me.

I nodded in understanding. I didn't completely get what Clary was on about, but I trusted her. And if she says Ashley is bad news then I believe her.

I turned and started climbing the stairs going to my room and wasn't surprised at all when I found Ashley lying on my bed. Completely naked.

I averted my eyes immediately and her nasally laugh filled the room.

"Come on Jace its not like you haven't seen it before" she said.

She was right. I have seen her like this before. Many… many times. But now it was different, Clary was back and even if she wasn't ready for me, I would be faithful to her.

I didn't even notice Ashley getting up from the bed and coming over to where I was standing. She pressed her body against mine and unfortunately my mind and my dick were not on the same page.

She smirked up at me "I _feel_ that your happy to see me" she said smugly.

I cleared my throat "Look Ashley" she tried interrupting me again but I held up my hand telling her to be quiet" "Ashley we cant keep doing this" I told her still not looking at her.

"You don't mean that" she said moving her hands under my shirt.

I stepped back from her so she couldn't touch me. "Yes. I do" I said firmly.

She glared up at me "It's that red-head slut isn't it" she snarled.

Anger flowed through me. "Clary is not a slut" I said through gritted teeth.

Ashley snorted "Yeah right. That whole helpless thing she's got going on, please, I see right through that"

"Because you're so good at playing innocent aren't you" I snapped.

She growled at me. Yes. Growled.

I didn't want to hear anymore. "It's over Ashley. Get dressed and get out"

"I have no where to go" she all but screamed at me.

I raked my hands through my hair. "Fine. You can stay here until you find another place. But stay out of our way. And don't come near me again" I told her glaring. "There's an extra room down the hall. Grab you stuff and get the fuck out of my room."

Without a word she grabbed a dressing gown that hardly covered her ass and stormed out.

Izzy came into my room a few moments after.

"So, how'd Blondie take it" she said trying to keep a smirk of her face. It was no secret that she had always hated Ashley.

"As expected" I ground out. I still had a… problem to deal with. This didn't go unnoticed by Izzy.

"Guess your body didn't agree with the break up" she was now not even trying to hide the smirk.

"Get out" I barked at her pointing to the door.

She laughed and turned away but before she left she said "By the way, Magnus thinks he might have found something on the Runes Blade so come down when you calmed your tits a bit"

I glared at the now closed door and flopped down onto my bed.

I would go downstairs right after I have taken care of this problem.


	11. Chapter 11

Jace POV

I came down the stairs still not fully satisfied. I never liked taking care of myself; I always had girls doing it for me. But until Clary would have me, I'll be taking care of myself a lot more often. Since Magnus had news on the whereabouts of the blade I had changed into Shadowhunter gear guessing that we would be going out to look for it. Coming into the living room I was not the only one dressed in gear.

Izzy was strapping a deadly looking knife to her thigh while Alec was sharpening the ends of his arrows. I was going to ask if he should be up out of bed, but this was Alec, if we were heading into trouble, he would be there to watch our backs. Clary was also dressed in gear and I had to say. She looked amazing.

The gear hugged her perfectly and showed off that she did in fact have breasts. Her fiery red hair was tied into a pony tale that went to the middle of her back. Unlike Izzy she wasn't wearing heels that most likely had knives in the heel but instead wore sturdy combat boots. She had two Seraph Blades strapped to her back, not that she needed them and most likely had a few knives hidden in other places.

All I could think about was having Clary lying on my bed in nothing but those boots.

By the Angel she's killing me.

She saw me staring at her and no doubt saw the lust in my eyes. She quickly averted her gaze but not before I saw her cheeks turn red.

I walked into the room ignoring my serious case of blue-balls.

"What we got?" I asked Magnus.

"Well it's old but I found this" he said showing me a page with that dead language.

I gave him a look saying 'you serious'

He chuckled "Simply it says 'and thus Raziel great and strong left the blade with the people of the EternalCity. May it forever protect and watch over this world'"

"The EternalCity. You mean Rome?" I asked

Magnus nodded once.

"Alright then. What are we waiting for" I said

"How do we know that Jonathan doesn't know about this? A trap could be waiting for us" Simon said.

He had a valid point but I wasn't going to give him the credit. Instead I flexed my muscles.

"We can take him" I said confidently.

He rolled his eyes.

"Where are we going?"

I whirled around to find Ashley standing in the doorway. I eyes narrowed.

"_We _are going on a hunt. _You_ are staying here" I told her.

"Ugh come on Jace I can help!" she argued.

I scoffed "In that?"

She was wearing extremely short shorts and a tank top. Topping off the outfit with 5 inch high heels. Yes Isabelle fought in heels but she was an amazing fighter with the grace of a panther. Ashley on the other hand was lucky if she could run five meters on those things.

"Besides you're not even that great of a Shadowhunter. It will be best if you stay here" I said not too kindly.

She huffed and stomped her foot like a little child.

"Jace if we run into trouble it might help to have another sword fighting on our side" Alec called over to me.

I didn't like it but he had a point. Even if I didn't exactly trust Ashley with a blade she would make a good distraction if demons came.

"Fine. She can come" I said

Ashley did this weird victory dance and skipped over to Izzy who handed her a Seraph Blade. I could tell Izzy was as happy about this as I was. I looked over at Clary but her face held no emotion.

"So" Magnus said clapping his hands together making glitter fly everywhere "lets get this show on the road my darlings" with that he started conjuring up a portal and in no time the familiar swirling pool of white and blue stood in front of us. One by one we stepped through. Alec went first bow at the ready. We weren't taking any risks. Ashley went next quickly followed by Clary and Simon. I grabbed Izzy's arm just before she went through.

"Do me a favour will you?" I asked her.

"If it's about you handling yourself don't worry I wont tell anyone about it. I don't think their life would be worth living if they heard about it" she said.

I shook my head "No not that" I said ignoring her insult "keep an eye on Ashley for me? I could do it myself but I want to stick close to Clary just in case… you know"

Iz nodded all business now "Don't worry Jace, I wont let that nose job bimbo out of my sight" she said before stepping through the portal. Isabelle might be a pain in my ass but when it came to stuff like this she took it seriously.

"Come on Goldie locks I don't have all day" Magnus said breaking me from my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes. What is with people insulting me today?

I stepped through and the world spun around me for about ten seconds before I landed gracefully in a dark alley. Magnus soon appeared at my side. I looked up and saw a night sky full of stars. Back in New York you didn't see the stars often, too much smoke in the air.

Alec and Izzy were at the mouth of the alley way probably checking the coast was clear. Ashley was standing a bit away from them doing nothing as usual. I looked around and saw no sign of Clary. I walked up to Simon and asked if he had seen her.

"Look up" was all he said.

So I did and saw Clary crouching on the edge of the buildings roof top. Wings with a mixture of black and white feathers spread out from her back. She looked like an avenging angel.

"Clear" Izzy called.

I walked out of the alley and into the abandoned street of Rome. We had marked ourselves with fresh runes, one of which was a glamour so there was no risk of the humans spotting us.

"How do we know where it is?" asked Izzy.

She did have a point. We only knew that the Blade was in Rome. Actually we weren't even sure of that.

"What are we even doing here" whined Ashley.

"You don't need to know" I snapped at her. No way in Hell I was telling her the reason we were here.

"It's here" came a voice from behind me. I whirled around to find Clary now standing next to me.

"I can feel it" she said looking up at me. Her green eyes were bright with some sort of excitement.

"Come on" she said and began walking down the street.

It confused me how Clary knew where to go but Magnus came up to me and explained my unspoken question.

"She's half angel Jace. She can feel its power more clearly than any other Shadowhunter, it basically calls to her now" he said patting me on the shoulder once before he went over to Alec and they followed after Clary.

I glanced over at Ashley and saw her playing with a ring on her finger. I had never noticed it before. She looked over to me and quickly let her hands fall to her sides and stalked after the couple. I glared at the hand that had the ring on it.

Izzy came and stood beside me. "Something's going to go wrong" she said "I can feel it, can't you?"

I nodded "Unfortunately I think you're right Iz"

With that we followed the others.

As we walked the shadows surrounding us seemed to get darker and the night air became icy cold.

Clary had stopped up ahead. Something was wrong I could tell by the way her shoulders were tensed up. I walked up to her and looked down at her small frame.

"He's here Jace"

Those three words made me very alert and I immediately looked around arming myself with one of my Seraph blades. The others saw this and armed themselves as well.

"We need to hurry" and with that Clary sprinted down the road, us following not far behind.

* * *

Clary POV

He's here. How could he be here?! Of course I already knew the answer.

She looks like a Barbie and her name begins with A.

I didn't have any proof of course but I just knew. When she had walked into the living room I could almost literally see the darkness coming off her.

I didn't trust her. Not one bit. I know it might seem like jealousy because she was with Jace but that wasn't it.

I didn't exactly know where I was going but the strange pull I felt was telling me which way to go. With every step the pull was getting stronger and stronger. But with every step the presence of my older brother got stronger as well.

We finally came to a courtyard. It was surrounded by old two story buildings and in the middle there was a statue that stood in the middle of a pond. The statue was of an angel. She had long hair and wore a flowing gown. The ends of her gown dripped water into the pond beneath her. Even in stone you could tell that she was beautiful. At the foot of the statue was a statement.

_Arietta _

_May she watch over us until our time upon this world finishes._

_Our lover, our saviour,_

_Our Angel._

Alec looked at this statement disapprovingly "count on the mundanes to get everything wrong" he muttered under his breath.

The call of the blade was at its peak. It was here somewhere.

"It's here" I breathed glancing around me. I looked back up at the angels face. She looked sad. I stepped over the ledge and into the water. The water only came up to my knees even at the deepest end. Standing under the statue it looked very big, almost intimidating. Up close I could see that on the platform there was the same writing that was written in the books we had read from. I called Magnus over so he could translate.

He traced his long fingers over the writing reading to himself first before giving me a rough translation.

"Here lies Runes Blade, may it forever hold its peace" he told me.

"All this time it was just here" Magnus chuckled "This is too easy"

"We're not out of here yet" I told him.

"Jace" I called. His eyes locked with mine and I beckoned him to come over. He leapt over ledge and waded over to where we were. I don't know why I called him over. I just had a feeling I would be needing him. When he reached us his arm lightly brushed against mine which made my skin tingle. I could feel my cheeks turn red, please don't let him see.

By the look on his face, he was well aware of what he was doing to me.

"So how do we get to it?" he asked.

I looked over at Magnus who just shrugged "there's nothing here about that"

I sighed and once again stared into the face of Arietta. Then it clicked.

"Angel blood" I mumbled

"What was that?" Jace asked

"Angel blood" I said turning to him "quick give me your hand" I said

"Clary wha-" he started to say.

"Just, trust me and give me your hand" I said holding out my own. He looked at Magnus who once again shrugged having no idea what I was on about. When Jace finally placed his hand in mine, me trying not to think about how our hands fit perfectly together, I quickly grabbed a knife I had hidden up my sleeve and made a clean cut against his palm.

"Clary what the fuck!" he yelled trying to pull his hand away from mine.

I didn't allow this and push his now bloody hand against the platform that Arietta was standing on. At first nothing happened but then the ground beneath us began to shake. We turned around just in time to see the water part and from under the ground rose a glass case.

Inside the case lay the Runes Blade.

It was the most beautiful sword I had ever seen in my life.

The handle looked to be made out of crystal; at the end of it was a bright red ruby. The blade itself looked very sharp and shone in the moonlight. It had black swirls of the runes covering nearly every part of it. It was beautiful, but it was deadly.

And for some reason I knew I couldn't touch it. It was the same reason why my blood wouldn't have been able to make it rise from its sleep.

"Jace, you go grab it" I told him.

He looked at me, a thousand questions in his eyes.

"It's okay, your blood made it rise from the depths, its only fitting that you hold it" I explained.

He nodded his head and walked towards the blade. He opened the glass casing around it and grabbed the handle. When he touched it the entire blade seemed to pulse with life. He held it up admiring the beauty of it.

Clap Clap Clap

Our heads shot up as a figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Well done Clarissa, well done indeed"

Jonathan.


	12. Chapter 12

Clary POV

It was like staring into the eyes of the devil.

He was alone. But I knew under the cover of darkness, he had demons and even some hybrids waiting to attack us.

"It has been too long Lightwoods" he said smirking like this was some sort of game. Of course in Jonathans mind, everything was a game.

"Not long enough" hissed Isabelle. She was pointing her Seraph Blade at him. Alec stood tense next to his sister, bow at the ready.

Jonathan chuckled "I only came to retrieve what is mine, no one needs to get hurt" he turned to face me. "Clarissa come here, and bring the sword with you" he said holding out his hand and beckoning for me to come to him.

Part of me wanted to. Part of me wanted to be reunited with my brother because that part of me knew we were the same. But the rest of me was screaming at me to stay put, thank the Angel my legs obeyed the rest of me.

Anger flashed in Jonathans eyes when I didn't make a move.

"Clarissa" he growled "Come. Here. Now"

I shook my head defiantly. I couldn't form words. I hated to admit it but seeing him again scared me to death.

Jonathan roared, it echoed through the Courtyard and down the streets. I'm surprised it didn't wake the people in the houses. Knowing Jonathan he probably killed all of them.

Then he sighed, calming down a bit. "I didn't want to do this the hard way Clarissa, but you leave me no choice"

Growling started coming from the darkness and one by one his hybrids came into view.

Some were men some were women. Some were even as young as 15. They were all moaning and groaning, no doubt from the pain they were in. These kinds of mutations were not meant to happen.

Some of them had long pointed teeth and such pale skin that you could see the blue veins; this only made the runes that were burnt into their skin look even darker.

Some of the others had talons for finger nails, they wore no shoes because their feet had turned into giant paws, and their teeth were huge and looked almost rotten. These ones were all crouched down like they couldn't even stand up straight anymore

I saw some that had sickly blue and green skin, their hands were no longer made out of skin and bone but instead of sticks and leaves, vines covered nearly their entire body.

The last ones looked fairly normal; you could only tell they were different because of the sparks or flames coming from their hands, also their skin was blackened and burnt looking.

The one thing these hybrids had in common was their eyes. At first glance I would say that Jonathan had taken their eyes completely out, I wouldn't put it past him. But with a closer look I could see that the black had consumed the whites of their eyes.

They were almost as foul looking as the demons that stood at their side.

"Aren't they fantastic" Jonathan called out to us over the intense growling coming from his hybrids. "Downworlders finally serve a purpose" he said with a laugh.

"Now I will give you one last chance" he said all humour gone "Clarissa, come to me now, with the blade, and your friends can walk out of here, unharmed"

I would have done it as well, but I could see the lie in his eyes. He was going to kill them whether I went to him or not.

I shook my head no.

Jonathan sighed in disappointment "Kill them all but bring darling Clarissa to me" he shouted to his followers.

They all howled and came running towards us. I counted at least 50.

I felt the darkness consume me and ran head first to meet these disgusting creatures. I struck down anything that came my way. Anger and hate coursed through my veins but I enjoyed each kill I made. I made short work of these pathetic beings; they all crumbled under my grip in mere seconds. I unsheathed the blades from my back, cutting and stabbing everything that came near me. My laugh rang through the courtyard as they fell to the ground. Ichor and blood covered my skin but I hardly noticed. I was having too much fun. I didn't even remember why I was killing these things; I just knew that I was enjoying it.

Something grabbed me from behind but I quickly spun out of its grip waving my swords in an arc, by the time I was fully turned around the headless body had fallen to the ground. The head rolled a metre or so before it stopped, its black pits staring up at me, I saw my reflection in them, my hair was literally on fire, dark mist surrounded me but my clothes were still visible, my gear was now ripped and covered in red but I knew it wasn't my own blood, my nails were now sharp and curled like claws. Wings sprouted from my back making my small frame look even smaller. And lastly I noticed my eyes, they still had the whites in them but all the colour had gone from them leaving them pitch black. I smiled at myself revealing sharpened teeth.

I looked away from the head as I saw a flash of long blond hair running away from the battle scene. I didn't know who it was but one word kept flashing in my head.

_Traitor traitor traitor _

I lift off the ground, my powerful wings easily carrying my weight. I landed on top of a roof and watched her run further away. I leapt from roof top to roof top until I was ahead of her. I dropped down in her pathway making her halt abruptly.

We stared at each other for a bit, I could see her shaking. She was scared.

Good.

She should be.

I gave her a cruel smile. She turned to run in the other direction but I moved very quickly and was already in front of her again. She backed up a few steps before clearing her throat.

"Get out of my way freak" she said trying to be intimidating.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You can't kill me, Jace will never look at you the same if you killed me" she spoke again.

Jace? Who was Jace?

Before she could even blink I was behind her holding my sword to her throat. She whimpered as I held onto her tighter. I didn't exactly know why I should kill her. I just knew she was bad news and everything would be better if she was out of the way.

Right when I was about to cut her throat a voice stopped me.

"Clary wait!" it called.

I spun around not letting this girl go for a second and came face to face with a beautiful creature.

Everything about him was golden. From his wavy hair that reached his chin, to his skin colour that was covered in black swirling patterns, I hissed quietly for I knew they were the markings of angels. But I was too memorised by his eyes to really care. They were the purest colour of gold I had ever seen. But they looked worried. Why would this gorgeous thing be worried?

He took a step towards me. I didn't make a move but I growled loud enough for him to hear. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jace!" voices called from down the road.

I heard footsteps from behind him and saw more people running up to where we were. I didn't like that at all and started backing away.

"Don't come any closer!" he yelled to them. His voice sounded like silk.

He turned back to me and took a cautious step forward.

"Clary" he said slowly. Who was Clary?

"Jonathan's gone now" he told me.

Jonathan… that name sent chills down my spine, and not the good kind.

"We have the Runes Blade" he carried on explaining to me.

These things sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't fully understand what he meant. My mind was clouded by blood lust and hate.

A sad look crossed over his face "Clary do you even know who I am?" he asked quietly.

Did I? Part of me recognised him, but from where?

The girl in my arms squirmed and I growled forcing my sword further into her neck, she whimpered and I could smell the sweetness of her blood and I made a small cut.

"Clary please just let Ashley go" golden boy said to me.

He wants me to let the traitor go? Why?

"You don't have to kill her Clary" he told me.

I didn't make a move.

"Please" he pleaded "for me"

And for some reason, I loosened my hold on her. She wasted no time and ran towards the Angel. She flung herself at him and hugged him tightly. This made me very unhappy and growled again.

Thankfully he pushed her off him and took another step towards me. My wings twitched, ready to lift me into the air if he tried anything.

"Clary, please it's me Jace, you have to remember me" he said taking another step. We were less than five meters apart now.

I thought hard trying to get through the haziness that clouded my mind.

He was now right in front of me. He lifted a hand to my cheek and rested his forehead against mine.

"Remember me" he whispered.

Jace

Jace

_Jace_

My mind cleared and I suddenly remembered every.

Jonathan

The Runes Blade

Rome

_Jace_

I looked into Jace's eyes and saw that my own had gone back to its emerald green colour. Jace gave me a smile that made my heart melt.

"There's my girl" he said to me quietly. His lips ghosted over my own, almost an illusion of a kiss.

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to me. In response he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He looked back over his shoulder to the others.

"She's okay" he called out to them.

He pulled back slightly so I could see his face.

"Let's get you home"


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

Jace POV

I was currently pacing in front of Ashley who was sitting in a chair in the corner of my room.

The others had wanted to question her as much as I did but I told them it would be best that it was just me.

When we had gotten back from Rome Clary was pretty shook up about what had happened. She said that she just wanted to go to bed, Izzy went with her to make sure she was okay.

The memory of the kiss came to mind but I pushed it away for now trying to focus on the task at hand.

I stopped pacing and stood in front of Ashley glaring down at her, she didn't look up to meet my gaze.

"I will ask you one last time" I told her. It had been going like this for at least an hour now and to be honest I was getting sick of it.

"Why was Clary going to kill you? I asked.

"The quabillionth time _I don't know!_" she yelled at me. I didn't even think 'quabillionth' was even a word.

I sighed in frustration raking a hand through my hair and closing my eyes.

"Ashley you have got to know something! Clary wouldn't do that if there wasn't a reason!" I yelled back.

"I did nothing to provoke her!" she screamed "She's just a fucking loony freak!"

Before I even knew what I was doing I had Ashley by the throat and pinned her to the wall. She starched at my hand trying to make me let go.

"Don't ever talk about her that way" I whispered to her in a deadly voice.

I let her go and she crumbled to the floor in a coughing heap.

I stormed out of the room and locked it with a locking rune. I had done the same with the windows as well. No way was she leaving here without an explanation.

I slumped against the wall completely exhausted. Ashley was hiding something. She had run away from the battle but there must have been a bigger reason for Clary to attack her the way she did.

The fight was a nasty one but luckily we made it out of there with only a few cuts and bruises, nothing too serious. I remember seeing Clary fight. She was a terrifying blur of fire and mist as she hacked down hybrids and demons one by one. The thing that haunted me though was the look she had given me when she was holding Ashley. She didn't even know who I was. But that kiss, even if it wasn't a proper one, I could still feel the connection between us. Couldn't stop thinking about the sensation of she soft lips brushing against mine. I let out a shaky breath and went downstairs.

The Runes Blade lay in the middle of the coffee table; we really didn't have anywhere else to put it. Magnus was examining it thoroughly using his magic but didn't find anything that made it extremely special. Basically he said it was just a fancy version of a Seraph Blade. So why was Clary so memorised by it? Yes it was a beautiful blade but I think there was something more to it than its beauty, Clary never really was the girl to want pretty things.

Before Clary had gone to bed she said no one was to touch it apart from me. Something about me and an imprint I had left on it. I didn't really know what she was talking about to be honest.

I sunk into a chair watching the blade like I expected it to move or something. I didn't even realise how tired I was before my eyes started to droop and I fell asleep.

xxxxxx

Ashley POV

I grabbed onto the arm of the chair and hoisted myself up rubbing my throat. The cut that Clarissa had made healed but it left a small raised scar.

Stupid bitch had to ruin everything. I had messaged Jonathan using the Faerie ring he gave to me the night we spent together. He had sent me a quick message in return saying when the time was right to slip away from the Lightwoods and go meet him. I thought I had timed everything perfectly. I made sure that they were all too busy fighting. I should have known that freak was watching me. How dare she nearly kill me!

I was beyond angry, I would have punched the wall but I had my nails done last week and I didn't want to ruin them.

"Stupid low life skank, bitch, whore, slut, freak" I muttered before a chuckle interrupted me.

I spun to find Jonathan lying on my bed giving me a sexy smirk.

"You wouldn't be talking about my darling sister now would you" he said raising an eyebrow.

I laughed "maybe" I said twirling a strand of hair between my fingers.

He chuckled again "Come here" he said beckoning me forward with a curl of his long index finger.

I came up to him and straddled his waist. His eyes turned a shade darker.

"You're very forward" he said huskily. I could feel him harden beneath me.

"Would you have me any other way" I said grinding myself against him.

He groaned and tangled a fist into my hair forcing his lips to mine. The kiss was raw with need. He thrust his tongue into my mouth and we fought for dominance. He rocked me back and forth against him making me moan.

He pulled away and I pouted which made him laugh.

"I would love to rip all your clothes off this very second my dear but I'm here on business" he said losing part of his playfulness "Tell me, what have you found out"

"They have a sword named the Runes Blade" I told him.

"Yes" he said thoughtfully "I saw that in Rome. Anything else?"

I shook my head no.

"They are wary of you darling, we can't have that"

I shrugged "You know I don't even want Jace anymore. Not that I now have you" I said tracing my fingers down his neck, he caught my hand and gave me a dark look which sent chills down my spine.

"That may be but I still want my sister" he hissed.

I huffed not meeting his gaze. "Fine" I sighed "what do I need to do"

"Just keep me informed of their plans" he said.

"They won't tell me anything" I protested.

"Then make them tell you" he said back.

"But ho-" I started to ask but he held up a vile.

Inside the vile was a clear liquid with little bits of pink in it.

"This is truth serum; plant it in one of their drinks. When they are alone of course, and then ask away. They will tell you everything you want to know" he said giving me the small vile.

"Done" I said smirking.

"Fuck you're so hot" he groaned connecting my lips with his again.

We didn't talk for the rest of the night.

xxxxxx

Clary POV

I quietly opened my door and looked down the hallway. Everyone had gone to bed so I tip toed down the stairs and into the living room to where the Runes Blade lay. I walked over to the table but was startled when I heard snoring coming from behind me.

I spun and saw Jace sleeping in one of the chairs. He looked adorable when he slept. His face wasn't lined with worry nor had that smirk he always wore; he looked relaxed like he didn't have a care in the world, as it should be.

I walked up to his sleeping form and crouched down in front of him. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. The memory of our kiss floated through my mind making me smile. I brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. I stood and grabbed a blanket that was hanging over the sofa and draped it over him. I smiled down at Jae and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I turned and walked up to the table. The Blade seemed to glow even in the artificial light of Magnus's living room lamp. It really was a thing of beauty.

I reached out and touched it not surprise by what happened.

When my fingers came in contacted with it a shock went up my arm making me pull away automatically. I looked at my hand and saw the tips of my fingers were burnt to a coal black, they still stung and I could almost hear the sizzle of my flesh being cooked.

This sword was of Angel blood. Its purpose was to kill demons, not be wielded by one. Yes I had Angel blood but the Demon blood overpowered it in many ways. I couldn't touch it, only Angels or Shadowhunters could touch it. This sword was special. I had read a bit more about it in my room. The Shadowhunter that first touches the blade will leave an imprint on it and can only be wielded by that one Shadowhunter. I turned back to look at Jace then back at the sword. It seemed to have a golden glow about it now since Jace had touched it.

But one thing came clear to me when my skin made contact with the sword. It was as obvious to me like it was obvious the sky was blue.

This Blade was going to kill me.

And Jace was going to be the one to do it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys please bear with me on this story, everything will work out I promise :)**

* * *

Clary POV

After drawing an Iratze on my wrist I quickly ran up to my room and grabbed my jacket then snuck out of the house into the freezing night. It has been a few years since I walked these streets but I still knew every shortcut.

I walked briskly down the abandoned roads knowing exactly where I was going.

In no time I was standing in front of my old apartment building. I looked up into the window and saw the lights were still on. Good, that meant mom and Luke were still awake.

I walked into the foyer of the building. For a moment I stared at Madame Dorothea's door. I shivered at the memory of her turning into a greater demon.

I slowly climbed the stairs not really knowing what I was going to say when I got there. But this was my mom, I had to make her understand that I was still me, I wasn't completely taken over like Jonathan.

I lifted my hand to knock but hesitated 'come on Clary, you can do this' I thought to myself then knocked twice. I heard muffled voices coming from inside followed by footsteps. The door swung open to reveal Luke, he still looked the same as he did four years ago, but I could see the lines of age covering part of his face and his hair had gotten longer and shaggier, it was almost to his shoulder now.

"Clary" he said in surprise, he cleared his throat "we weren't expecting you"

"Because I knew mom would make up an excuse not to see me" I responded evenly.

He gave me a sad understanding look "Clary she just needs time"

"Just let me talk to her" I pleaded "let me show her I'm still her daughter"

He sighed and nodded stepping aside to let me into the tiny apartment. The smell of paint and coffee hit my nose. It smelled like home.

My eyes searched the room taking everything in until they rested on a redhead that looked like me.

Her green eyes here wide and scared as she looked at me, I could see her shaking.

I took a few steps towards her "Mom loo-" I started to say but stopped when Jocelyn jumped off the couch and armed herself with a Seraph Blade, she was pointing it right at my heart.

"I always knew Jonathan would kill me one day, I never thought he would send my own daughter to do it for him" she said.

I visibly flinched. She thought I was here to kill her?

"Mom I would never hurt you" I said raising my hands to show her I meant no harm.

"The old Clary wouldn't have. But you…" she left the sentence hanging but I knew what she was going to say.

She was going to say that I wasn't Clary anymore, I wasn't her daughter.

"Mom I'm still me" I told her taking a step forward. She shook her head back and forth quickly backing away from me.

"Look at me" I told her "Look into my eyes, do I look like a demon to you"

So she did look. She stared at me for what seemed like forever. She took everything in. my hair, my posture, my pleading eyes.

The blade slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor.

Tears were spilling down her cheeks "my baby" she sniffed.

I came up to her and hugged her tightly. She held onto me never intending on letting me go again.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed "I'm so sorry"

"Its okay mom" I whispered, a few tears escaping my eyes as well.

We sat down on the sofa facing each other. Luke had come and sat next to my mom hugging her from behind. I smiled softly at them happy that they had finally gotten together.

I sighed not looking forward to the next bit "Mom I'm going to explain to you what happened to me, but please remember I'm still me"

She nodded and so I told her of the events of what happened. How I was taken off the street and waking up tied down to a table. How Jonathan injected me with demon blood nearly killing me in the process. Jocelyn stiffened and let out a small sob at this. I continued in telling her that Jonathan had also injected me with more angel blood making me half angel half demon. I told her about the torture he inflicted upon me trying to make me obedient. I also told her about the events that happened when Jace had come and rescued me.

When I had finished she sat there for a little while taking everything in. Luke was staring angrily at his lap.

"I'll kill that bastard" he muttered.

Mom took my hands in hers and looked me in the eyes "You're still my daughter" she said firmly "and I love you"

I smiled widely at her "I love you too mom" we hugged again for a while before releasing each other again.

"Mom there's one more thing" I told her.

"What is it darling?" she asked.

"I know how to get better" I told her "You just need to trust me okay"

"Darling if you know how to get better than let's do it now, what are we waiting for" she said almost franticly.

I shook my head "It's not something that can just happen mom, but don't worry, everything will work out" I told her with a small smile.

"Okay baby, I trust you" she said kissing my forehead.

xxxxxx

I stayed for a bit longer after that just catching up. They told me about their wedding and how beautiful it was. I asked Luke how Maia was and he told me she and Jordon were very happy together. Mom told me that she still had contact with Simon after my disappearance but lost contact with everyone else. Mom told me about her reckless efforts in trying to find me which only caused her more pain. I didn't like hearing how she put herself in all that danger on my account.

The clock soon struck midnight and I decided it was time for me to go. I told them I would visit them soon though. They each gave with big hugs before I left.

I couldn't go back yet; there was still one place I had to go.

I was once again walking down the road when a voice stopped me short.

"Well the rumours were true"

I spun around and met the dark eyes of a certain vampire leader.

"Hello Raphael" I said evenly turning around to face him.

He grinned at me showing his fangs.

"Hello again _chica_" he said

"What do you want, I'm in a bit of a hurry" I said folding my arms.

"My my aren't you fiery tonight" he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes, I didn't have time for his games.

"The cloak of night suits you _mi querido"_ he commented giving me a knowing look.

I narrowed my eyes at him. I never really did trust this vampire before.

"I don't have time for this" I said turning around and wasn't at all surprised when he was standing in front of me.

"In a hurry?" he asked mockingly.

"I already told you, yes" I said gritting my teeth.

"But it's been so long _chica_, don't you want to catch up with old friends?" he asked showing me his fangs.

"We were never friends Raphael" I said.

"You're as cold as ice _mi querido_" he said chuckling.

"Alright enough games, I only wanted to talk to you about your brother" he said with a sneer. "He's causing me a bit of trouble you see, half my clan have gone missing and the word is that he is the one behind it"

"Me and my brother aren't really on speaking terms right now" was all I said but didn't deny that it was my brother taking his fellow vampires.

His eyes turned to slits.

"Raphael I would love to discus my darling brother with you some other time but right now I really must go" I said pushing past him.

"Until next time _senorita_" he called after me.

When I turned around to give him a glare he was already gone.

xxxxxx

I walked for another ten minutes until I reached the gate of the Institute. I didn't even need to focus to see past the glamour. It stood high and proud, its beauty still stunned me even now. This was the first time I had seen it in four years.

Light flicked through the window of the library a few stories up.

I let my wings spread out from my back. They were twenty feet across and had a mix of black and white feathers. These were the wings produced when I was neither my demon half or my angel half. I was somewhere in-between.

I lifted off the ground and landed on the window sill silently. I pushed against the glass window thanking the Angel it was open. I would have hated to smash it and make a ruckus. I slipped into the warmth of the library and hid behind one of the various bookshelves. I was here for one reason and one reason only.

Maryse Lightwood.

I crept to the edge of the bookshelf and looked out from behind it. She sat at the desk, hunched over a bunch of paperwork. She looked like she aged ten years. I could see many grey hairs through her raven locks and worry wrinkles across her forehead and around her eyes.

I stepped out from behind the bookshelf and her head snapped up. Her eyes widened half in surprise, half in fear.

"Clarissa" she choked on my name.

"Hello Maryse" I said walking up to the desk. She didn't move an inch, she was frozen to her spot.

I placed my hands on the desk leaning forward.

"Did you miss me?" I asked her sweetly.

"I- wha- how" she spluttered. I smirked at her finding her unease amusing.

"You're children" I told her.

These words seemed to answer her badly worded question.

"They're alive?" she asked quietly.

I nodded once.

She let out a relieved sigh placing a hand over her heart "oh thank the Angel" she muttered. Her relief was short lived as she looked back at me.

"You didn't just come here to tell me my children were okay did you" she said.

"No Maryse, I didn't" I said, no emotion in my voice.

"If you're here to kill me then just do it" she said with a new found strength.

I scoffed "I'm not here to kill you. I'm not my brother" I said "I'm here for answers" I told her.

In a flash I was behind the desk and turned her chair to face me. I leaned in close to her face so she had to stare into my now black eyes.

"Why did you leave me?" I hissed.

Maryse gulped "I had no choice" she whimpered.

"Bull shit" I growled. She flinched at my tone. "Everyone has a choice. You chose to leave me there for two more years of torture!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she sobbed "He threatened to kill them if I didn't follow him"

I knew she was talking about Isabelle, Alec and Jace.

"At first I told him I would have no part in his plans, I didn't think he could sneak past all of our guards. But then one night I went to go check on Max and he- he was-" Maryse was overwhelmed my sobs.

I already knew what she was going to say. She had found Max hanging from the ceiling, his heart torn out of his chest and left on a platter on the nightstand. Jonathan had bragged about it for many weeks as he toured me. He told me how the boy screamed for his parents but no one heard him.

Maryse soon recovered herself "He was too powerful, I couldn't let that happen to my other children, so yes, I left you, and I'm so so sorry Clary, I really am, but they are my children" she said looking up at me through teary eyes.

"But you led them right into Jonathan's lab. Why?" I asked.

"I knew what he was going to do to them. But it was better than having them dead, I thought that if we somehow defeated Jonathan we could find a way to reverse the effects" she explained.

"You let Magnus and Simon walk in there as well fully aware of what they did to Downworlders."

"Again Clary, Alec, Izzy and Jace are my children, I will sacrifice anyone to keep them alive" she said.

I understood. I wish I didn't. I wish I could inflict the pain on her just like the pain I had to endure. But I knew that would only hurt Jace. I couldn't do that.

"I will come to you one day soon and ask for you assistance" I told her "You will not turn me down"

"But what about Jona-" she started but I held up a hand to silence her.

"I will take care of my brother" I said "Do we have an understanding"

She nodded "Yes" she sighed "we have an understanding"

Before she had even finished her sentence I was already out the window making my way back to Magnus's house looking forward to my soft bed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys sorry for such a late chapter but I have been away for the weekend and couldn't write anything. So anyway this is a short chapter but it's all about Clary and Jace ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

Clary POV

I opened the front door as quietly as I could, it clicked shut softly behind me I took a step into the house cringing at how the floor creaked beneath me. I quickly made my way to the steps and started climbing.

"Where have you been?"

"Jesus!" I jumped and turned to see Jace staring at me. I clutched a hand to my rapidly beating heart. "You scared me" I gasped.

"Where have you been?" he repeated.

"Out" was all I said before climbing the stairs once again. Before I even made it a few steps he caught my elbow spinning me around to face him. I tried not to think about how close we were together.

"Out, where?" he demanded.

"Out, around" was my brilliant reply. I could tell I was pissing him off. The way his eyes narrowed at me and his tense body language said it all.

"You can't go wandering around the streets at night Clary, it's dangerous" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jace I can take care of myself" I told him.

"Yeah you said that four years ago and look where that got us" he snapped.

I hissed at him and yanked my elbow out of his grasp "I'm going to bed" I said before running the few meters to my room. Before I could close my door and lock it Jace came in after me.

"You can't keep doing this to me Clary" he whisper yelled at me.

I turned to face him and crossed my arms over my chest "enlighten me Jace, what am I doing?" I knew I was being cruel but I was tired, all I wanted was my bed. Why did he have to pick now to confront me about these things?

His eyes narrowed and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists "You cut me out, not telling me or any of us for that matter anything. You led us into Rome to get ambushed by your brother and a fucking army of hybrids and demons and for what? A blade that no one knows what it can do, apart from you. So I stand here now Clary demanding" he took a step forward so we were nearly touching. He towered over me and I didn't like feeling so small "why?" he hissed, his eyes burned into mine.

"You'll find out when the time is right" I said with no emotion even though on the inside I was going crazy.

Anger and hurt flashed over his eyes

He growled at me and I didn't know if I should be scared or incredibly turned on.

I wish I could tell him. But he wouldn't understand, he would try to find another way. It would just be easier if he was clueless till the end.

"I'm really tired so if you don't mind" I said gesturing to the door.

"Not until I get some answers" he said.

Now I was getting angry. My eyes flashed black, it was starting to become difficult to control my temper.

"Why do you care so much" I said through clenched teeth.

He threw up his arms "because I still fucking love you" he shouted.

My world just stopped. He still loves me?

I open my mouth but quickly closed it again not knowing what to say.

"Fuck it" he muttered before pulling me to him and locking his lips to mine.

My arms immediately went around his neck and I pulled him closer to me. The kiss was deep, it was like we were pouring all of our emotions into it. Love, anger, hurt, worry, desperation.

Our lips moved in sync with one another, Jace's hands roamed over my body leaving a trail of fire in his wake, my fingers knotted into Jace's soft hair tugging lightly earning me a low moan from him.

Too soon we parted, we didn't let go of each other but just stared into the others eyes, and we were both breathing hard like we had run for miles on end. He rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Clary" he told me quietly.

"I love you too" I whispered.

He captured my lips again but this time it was heated and raw with need. His hands went around my waist and lifted me up so I had to wrap my legs around him. With inhuman speed he moved and pushed me against the wall. His hands pulled at my shirt and lifted it over my head leaving me in my plain black bra, nothing special but when Jace looked down at my exposed body his eyes turned a shade darker. I felt his lips bite lightly down my neck, his hand reached behind me and unclasped my bra and threw it somewhere in the dark room. His mouth latched onto my right nipple while his other hand groped my left breast.

I knew that Jace had done this with many other girls before but I dismissed that thought quickly not wanting to ruin the moment. Using my new strength I grabbed the front of Jace's shirt and tore it completely off him. He hardly seemed to notice as he spun us around and threw me on the bed. He stalked towards me and climbed over my body like a lion stalking its prey.

I felt an unwelcomed feeling of burning and darkness wash over me. I clenched my eyes shut and turned my head trying to hide it from Jace. I felt his body completely cover mine, the overwhelming darkness and lust was nearly uncontrollable.

"Clary, look at me" his velvet voice told me.

I let out a shaky breath and slowly opened my dark eyes. I saw my reflection in his golden pools and let out a choked sob, dark runes swirled over my cheeks looking like veins, my eyes were blacker than the night sky and my teeth had become slightly pointed.

"You can fight it Clary" Jace whispered to me lightly stroking my face. "Just concentrate"

So I did, I closed my eyes and forced the darkness away. She fought for dominance but I didn't let her control me. The monster wasn't far away but when I opened my eyes again they were bright green. Jace gave me a dazzling smile.

"My beautiful girl" he said against my lips.

He grinded his lower half against me causing me to moan. Jace gave me a smug smirk and did it again getting the same reaction from me; this just made him smile wider.

I ran my hands up his naked chest. He was sculpted to perfection. Everything about him was perfect. Golden perfection, with his tanned skin, smouldering gold eyes and luscious slightly curled blond hair which was getting a bit too long. His muscles seemed to ripple under my touch.

And then there was me. Small, messy red hair, eyes of a demon and my ribs still stuck out slightly from my starvation.

But Jace was looking at me like I was the sun. He had never been so wrong. I was the darkness that blocked out the sun. Why couldn't he see that?

I hadn't even noticed him removing my pants as well as his leaving him in only his boxers. I was completely at his mercy, if he decided he didn't want me, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Jace's hand trailed up my leg and he started to massage my upper thigh which made me shiver. He then continued his journey up until he was cupping my sex. He groaned loudly. "Angel Clary your so fucking wet" he whispered in my ear causing me to moan. "Is that for me?" he asked, I could hear the smile in his voice. He hooked a finger under my panties and tugged effectively ripping it from my body. When his fingers came in contact with my arousal I swear I had died and gone to heaven. I gasped and arched into him. He chuckled lowly but said nothing. He circled my clit with his thumb and slowly pushed a digit into my opening. I threw my head back and moaned, gripping the sheets under me.

"Do you like that Clary?" he asked me as he began to pump the digit in and out of me, adding another one after a moment. "Yes" I breathed out. I'm surprised I was even able to talk. He moved them faster and faster. I could feel myself building to something amazing, but just as I was about to fall he removed his fingers. I snarled at him in annoyance. "I want you to cum, only when I'm inside of you" he told me staring down at me.

I then felt him at my entrance. I looked between us and my eyes widened. He was huge! "This will only hurt for a second" Jace told me before giving a sharp thrust and he was in me, tearing away the only part of me that was still innocent. I screamed out, my monster was not happy about the pain, she roared with anger. But the pain quickly subsided as Jace gently moved within me. "Shh, its okay Clary, come back to me" I knew what he was saying. He wanted to see my green eyes that were once again shadowed by black. But it was so difficult to make her sleep at this time. "Focus Clary, for me" he pleaded. I pushed her down again, she put up one hell of a fight but eventually I was able to make her calm. I opened my eyes to find Jace staring down at me, a soft smile spread across his face.

Our hips moved as one and soon enough we were a gasping and moaning mess, each of us trying to find our release. It was gentle at first but then his thrusts had turned powerful making him go rougher. I didn't mind. It felt so good.

I was again climbing up; I wrapped my legs around Jace's waist making him go deeper which made us both groan. He swept away some strands of hair that had covered my eyes. "I love you Clary" he said. And that did it. I came screaming out for him, he soon followed after.

We lay in a comfortable silence for a while, him still inside me but I didn't mind. We were soon drifting off to sleep but not before I heard a voice in my head.

_Oh how precious. _


	16. Chapter 16

Clary POV

I woke up a little dazed, light was pouring into the room through the slight opening of the curtain. I then became aware of the arm that was draped around my waist pulling me against someone's chest. At first I panicked but then images of last night flashed in my mind. I turned bright red and buried my face in my pillow and smiled.

Jace moved next to me and then I felt his lips against my cheek.

"Good morning" he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head to look at him and my heart nearly stopped beating. Morning Jace with wild sex hair is a gorgeous sight, I couldn't even form words, I blushed again.

He smirked down at me "My looks have been known to leave girls speechless, it's nothing to be embarrassed about"

I smacked him on the shoulder "shut up" I muttered.

He just laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips, before getting up and walking to the bathroom, I blushed once again because of course, he was naked.

"It's okay to stare at my ass Clary, everyone does" he said turning and giving me a wink.

I flopped against the bed resting my head on the pillows with a grin on my face. For the moment I was blissfully happy.

xxxxxx

When we came down to the living room everyone was already awake. Jace pulled me over to the love seat and we sat down, he took my hand in his and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. This didn't go unnoticed by anyone, they all gave us knowing smiles but didn't comment on it.

After a moment of silence Alec finally spoke up.

"What's our next move" he asked.

"There's a Downworlder party tonight" Isabelle said.

"Iz I don't think it's a good time to go to a party" Jace said looking at her disapprovingly.

"Why not? We need information right? Downworlder parties are full of gossip, if we talk to the right ones we can get the information we need."

Isabelle had a point. It doesn't matter if the Downworlders hate Jonathan, someone is bound to know something.

Jace was still reluctant but eventually agreed to go. Magnus had gone to get an invite.

Isabelle turned to me "I'm doing your make up" she said bouncing happily.

I groaned "Izzy we're going out on a mission I don't need to get all dressed up"

She dismissed my complaints with a wave of her hand "nonsense, come on we better start now" she said getting up.

"Izzy it's still morning" I argued "I'm sure we have plenty of time"

She gave me a weird look "Clary it's four in the afternoon" she told me.

My mouth formed an O while Jace laughed.

"Come on" Izzy said impatiently grabbing my hand and dragging me back upstairs.

We walked down the hallway, when we went past one door I heard crashing sounds coming from inside.

Izzy saw me staring at the door and explained "that's where we're keeping Ashley" she said.

"Are you still questioning her" I asked.

Izzy shook her head "she may be a dumb bimbo but she can sure keep her mouth shut when she wants to. She knows something, we just can't figure out what"

I gave the door one last look before Izzy pulled me into her room and closed the door.

"Sit" she said pointing to the chair in front of a mirror.

"Izzy this really isn't necessary" I told her as she started grabbing all her make up supplies.

"Clary we're going to a Downworlder party, of course it is necessary. Plus you need to look good for Jace" she said giving me a wink.

For about the tenth time today I blushed.

I sat in that chair with Izzy fussing over me for nearly two hours. I had to admit that I liked having some girl time. Made me feel normal for a while.

"Don't look in the mirror yet" Izzy told me "We still need to find something for you to wear"

She went to her closet and rummaged around until I heard a triumphant 'uh huh!' Izzy walked back over to me holding a dark green mini dress, she threw it over to me and told me to wear it.

When I had put it on Izzy gave me a pair of high heeled boots.

Izzy clapped her hands "Okay you can look now" she said smiling.

I turned to look in the mirror and stared in shock.

The eye shadow around my eyes were smoky and mysterious, my lips were bright red matching my hair. The dress I was wearing fit my body perfectly and the dark green made my eyes even brighter, the material was silky, the V neck plunged down making it look like I actually had a chest and there was a slit going up my thigh the boots came up to my knees and had a five inch heel making me a normal height.

"You've out done yourself Izzy" I said in wonder.

"I know" she said giggling.

Izzy had already gotten dressed in a tight short black dress with long sleeves, V neck and a plunging back. She of course looked beautiful.

"Here" she said handing me a knife "I know you probably don't need it but just in case" she said giving me a small smile.

I nodded my thanks and strapped it to my thigh.

We walked out of the room to go meet up with the boys. The banging from inside Ashley's room had stopped.

We reached the top of the stairs and Izzy cleared her throat. The boys looked up at us, Simon's and Jace's jaws nearly hit the floor. Isabelle giggled beside me and we started descending the stairs. I was vaguely aware that Ashley was standing next to Alec, but mostly my eyes were on Jace. He was wearing gear which made him look like a dark angel. Simon couldn't take his eyes of Izzy, no surprises there.

When I reached Jace he cleared his throat "Y-you look amazing" he said. I gave him a smile "Thank you" I said kissing him lightly on the lips.

A gagging sound came from the corner and I glared daggers at Ashley growling under my breath. I saw her flinch and gave her a menacing smile.

"Ignore her" Jace told me quietly.

"Why is she coming with us?" I asked. I didn't like it, not one bit.

"We can't risk leaving her here, she may find a way to escape" Jace said.

I nodded once in understanding.

"How far away is this party" asked Simon who had his arm around Izzy.

"Not too far" said Magnus walking up to the group. He wore tight black skinny jeans and a bright purple sequence top, his hair stuck up in all direction and was covered in glitter.

"Let's get going then" said Jace pulling me to the door.

xxxxxx

We walked for about twenty minutes. The sun had just started to set making the sky light up in orange and pink. We were walking through a park that I didn't even know existed.

"Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure what this one is called but its one of the Seelie's Queen's parks"

I gave him a questioning look.

"The Queen can use some of her magic to hide many parts of her realm, its hard even for Shadowhunters to find them, you can only enter them if the Queen allows it" he explained.

"So the Fair Folk are the ones hosting this party?" I guessed.

Jace frowned like he only just realised the same thing "It seems like it" he muttered.

We walked deeper into the park, trees started to cover the tracks, after a while we came to a clearing, in the middle lay a pond.

"Not this again" grumbled Simon.

We all trudged to the middle of the pond, when the moonlight hit us we were transported to the underground.

It was very similar to the Seelie Queen's court entrance but this one had fairy lights decorating the walls and music filled the halls. We followed the path and came to a curtain made out of fine veins and leaves, the music was at it loudest here.

Magnus pulled the curtain to the side and we stepped into a giant ball room where the party was held.

All kinds of Downworlders were dancing, their bodies grinding against each other. The room was lit by floating lanterns, the music was enchanting, not the deadly music that made you dance to your grave but you could tell it was still faerie music. In the middle of the room was a statue that stood about teen meters high of a Fair Folk Knight, water flowed from into the bottom part of the fountain.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Isabelle draw a rune on her and Ashley's wrists. I recognised it as tying rune. Anywhere where Isabelle went Ashley would be forced to follow.

"Okay" Jace shouted over the music "We split up, see what you can find out and for Angels sake Simon don't drink anything"

Simon rolled his eyes. We all started going our separate ways, I started walking off but not before Jace grabbed my hand.

"Be careful" he told me.

"You too" I said before walking off in a random direction.

I squeezed my way through the forest of grinding bodies trying to find someone of interest. Magnus said only to spend time on people of importance, vampire clan leaders, high warlocks, werewolf pack leaders. He said you would be able to tell the difference by the power that comes off them.

I huffed in frustration. I could tell that no one here would be able to tell me anything.

"Clary?" I heard a voice call.

"Clary is that you?" I turned to see a young woman coming towards me.

Her skin was a lovely light brown, her hair was long with bouncy curls, and her deep brown eyes looked at me with happiness.

I smile spread across my face "Maia" I laughed happily as she pulled me into a hug.

"Luke told me you had come back, I missed you" she said holding me tightly.

"I missed you too" I told her.

She held me out at arms length.

"You're looking good at least" she said eyeing me.

I smiled "it's amazing what Isabelle can do"

"Is Jace and the others here with you? Maia asked.

I nodded "Yeah they're around here somewhere"

"Why are you here anyway? This is a Downworlder party, Shadowhunters usually aren't allowed in" she said.

"We're trying to find information" I said.

She eyed me "what kind of information?"

I sighed "we're trying to see if anyone knows something about what Jonathan is planning"

Maia face turned angry, she grabbed my arm and pulled me through the mass of people. We reached a corner where no one could hear us.

"Are you crazy" she whisper yelled at me. "You will get ripped to shreds if you suggest anyone here knows what Jonathan is doing. Remember its Jonathan that is kidnapping Downworlders"

"Maia we're not suggesting anything. You know how Downworlders gossip, we just want to know if anyone has heard anything" I told her trying to calm her down.

Maia shook her head "I'm telling you, not a good idea"

"We can handle ourselves Maia" I said.

"I should hope so" she said crossing her arms.

"Do you know anyone that would be able to tell us anything?" I asked her hopefully.

She looked around us making sure no one was in earshot.

"You didn't hear this from me, but Francis Turner. He's a Warlock. Loves power and falls in line with anyone who had the most of it. He's been acting up for a while now. He's been in contact with the Downworlders right before they disappear" Maia's eyes shifted around the room again.

"Thank you" I said sincerely.

"You're welcome Clary" she said.

I walked around to her go find the others.

"Clary" she called out to me.

I turned.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you" she said.

I hung my head slightly "Yeah, so am I" I said before turning away again.

As I walked through the crowd everything seemed to slow down, the music and voices around me started to sound muffled and my vision began to blur.

_You can't stop me Clarissa_

No. no no no no no. I put my hands to my head and clenched my eyes shut. Laughter filled my mind.

_You're mine Clary, I created you. The same blood flows through our veins. _

I opened my eyes but could hardly see anything, everything was a blur. I felt my way across the wall until I fell into a small room. I collapsed onto the floor gasping.

_These Downworlder scum are disgusting. You want to kill them Clary._

I whimpered and clutched my head tighter.

_Kill them!_

"No!" I sobbed.

xxxxxx

Jace POV

I had gone around the entire room questioning anyone I could. They were either telling the truth in saying they didn't know anything or didn't want to risk to put themselves at risk by telling me. I raked my hand through my hair in frustration and went to go find the others.

I found them standing by the entrance. All except one particular redhead.

"Where's Clary?" I asked when I had reached them.

"We thought she would be with you" Alec said confused.

"No I haven't seen her since we split up" I said getting worried.

"Okay no one jump to conclusions, she must have gotten lost in the crowd" Simon said.

"He's probably right, come on lets go look for her" Izzy said walking back into the dancing crowd.

We stuck together this time not taking the risk of losing anyone else.

We came across a familiar face.

"Hello Shadowhunters, Magnus, Simon" Maia said smiling at us.

I haven't seen Maia for about six months, last time we talked she had just gotten back with her ex boyfriend Jordan.

"Have you seen Clary?" I asked her.

"Um yeah about ten minutes ago." She said.

"Do you know where she went?" I asked her wanting to find Clary now.

She shook her head "nah, I thought she would have gone to find you guys"

I was going to reply but I was cut off by a piercing scream. The music cut off and I spun around to see the Downworlders crowding around the fountain. Mummers filled the room. As I walked forward the crowd parted and I saw Clary standing by the water.

When I got a couple of meters away from her I saw what the scream was about. The water was blood red and body parts lay floating at the feet of the statue of the knight.

Clary turned around to face me. Her dress was now torn to pieces hanging loosely from her frame, her hair was a mess and blood covered her hands, arms, dress, neck and face.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed.


	17. Chapter 17

**So sorry it took so long again, got a bit stuck on where to go with this story. Would be great to hear some ideas from you guys :) cheers.**

* * *

Jace POV

The whole room was silent. The only sound I could hear was the red droplets dripping from Clary's fingertips. I scanned around the room and saw the Downworlder's faces had turned from scared to angry.

I tried taking a step towards Clary but in a blink of an eye a vampire was standing behind Clary holding a knife to her throat. A vampire that looked very familiar.

"Raphael" I growled.

"We meet again Shadowhunter" he said pulling Clary's head back and pressing the blade further into her neck. Clary hissed.

Raphael looked back at the bloody water and tsked "your _amante_ here has made a bit of a mess Shadowhunter" he said flashing me a cruel smile.

Clary struggled against Raphael's hold growling lowly.

"Clary" I spoke softly. Her green and black eyes met my golden ones.

"Calm down, its going to be okay" I soothed her. She stared at me for a short while before giving a slight nod.

"Clary isn't well" I told Raphael.

He barked a laugh "Oh I'm aware, now everyone else here is aware as well" he said gesturing to the other Downworlders.

"Hand her over" I all but growled at him.

Raphael gave a sly smile and shook his head.

"Raphael" spoke a strong voice from behind us. I turned to see Luke striding towards us, Maia trailing behind him "let her go" he growled.

"This is not your fight Werewolf" Raphael hissed.

"It is now" responded Luke "if you don't let my step daughter go then I will declare war between our two species"

Raphael's eyes narrowed "you wouldn't dare"

Luke took another step forward now standing next to me "try me" he challenged.

I don't know how many minutes went by but eventually Raphael released his hold on Clary and pushed her towards us. Clary stumbled a few steps but I was there to catch her before she fell.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking down at her.

Her rubbed her neck and shook her head "No" she whispered hoarsely.

"Come on, lets get you out of here" with that I picked her up in my arms and made my way to the exit ignoring the glares of the Downworlders as I walked by.

xxxxxx

We sat once again in Magnus's lounge in silence. Clary held a cup of tea in her hands nearly spilling it with all her trembling.

"Tell us what happened Clary" Magnus finally spoke.

Clary let out a shaky breath "it was like a horrible dream" she whispered "I knew what I was doing but I couldn't stop myself"

"Why?" Simon asked "Why did you do it?"

"Because he told me to" Clary said in a voice that scared me. It was like there was no life in the way she spoke anymore.

What she said made my blood run ice cold. Clary's deep green eyes scanned over our faces.

"He can get into my head, tell me to do things" tears started spilling down her cheeks "I don't want to do it, but he can control me" she wept.

"It makes sense" Luke spoke from where he was leaning against the wall.

We all turned to face him.

"Well Jonathan has demon blood, Clary has demon blood, if they share the same demon blood, which is highly possible seeing as they are related a connection can be made between them Jonathan could be able to somehow control Clary's actions" Luke explained.

It was disturbing but highly likely.

"So… Jonathan can do this whenever he wants?" Alec asked uneasily.

Clary flinched and lowered her gaze to her lap.

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the case" I said quietly.

We sat in silence for a long while, none of us daring to say a word.

xxxxxx

Jonathan POV

I watched through Clarissa's eyes as she slaughtered the pathetic Downworlders enjoying the fear I saw and savoured seeing the light leave their eyes. Of course it ended too quickly as she once again took control of her own body.

One day soon I would have full control. The thought made me smirk.

A slight burn came from the Faerie ring that I wore indicating a message.

It was from Ashley.

Fucking annoying bitch.

_Alone in my room. Missing you. Come have some fun with me._

I sent a quick reply saying I was busy.

I couldn't wait till I could discard her. I would enjoy seeing her scream in pain, but for now doesn't matter how much I disliked it, I needed her. She was easy enough to win over, promise her power, love and all the riches she could dream of and she was bowing at my feat. And she was a good lay.

My army was getting larger and I finally made them obedient. Now just to put the finishing touch in my dear sister. I'll need to get close to her but that won't be too difficult.

I grinned.

My laugh bounced of the walls of my, howls and screams answered my call.

Yes, everything was coming together.

* * *

**So sorry for such a short chapter but I had to give you guys so****mething. Will try to get another chapter out faster. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**


End file.
